Raising kids 101
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: 5 kids,5 struggling parents, 4 psychos and alot of secrets. Love, hurt, comfort & awkward moments, it all goes with the territory of raising someone elses children
1. No one said it would be easy

**A/N **Trying my hand at a different kinda story, let me know what you think unless its so mean it makes me wanna stop writing...

**Chapter 1 No one said it would be easy**

Randy Orton gritted his teeth annoyed, his eyes scrunched up in a vain attempt to block out the loud music. Angrily he whipped the blankets back from his double bed and began searching for clothing. The music pounding in his skull. He had asked his sixteen year old daughter Alana to keep it down, obviously that was asking for too much. Randy pounded up the stairs and banged on the door "Alana! Open this fucking door!"

"No!" She shouted back.

Using his good shoulder he barged in, she was lying on her bed drawing, the loud music even louder. Angrily he switched it off. "I am trying to sleep" He growled. He was only home for a few days and the first day was always to catch up on sleep.

"Hows that working out for you?" She said lazily not looking up from her drawings. Randy snatched the pad away. "Hey!"

"Listen to me Alana Marie, I am trying to sleep so keep the fucking music down"

"Whatever" Alana rolled her eyes at him. "When are you leaving anyway?"

"This is my house and I am your father so I don't have to tell you anything like that so just keep the damn music down" Randy snapped heading back downstairs.

Tiredly he flopped back down into bed, he didn't know when Alana had transformed into one of those difficult teens. He guessed it was sometime after Sam's death three years earlier. Alana used to be such a sweet girl now she was just sarcastic and angry at everything. Randy truely believed that at times she hated him because the way she acted didn't resemble love. Randy closed his eyes sadly, he missed Sam but he knew he had to move on from her. He hadn't been with anybody since Sam, his attention on Alana. At first that was fine but then one day she just started to push him away and he went back to work. Now she hated it when he came home and she couldn't wait to get back to her Uncle Nathan or Aunt Becky. Randy groaned as the music went up again, his own daughter hated him and right now he wasn't sure if he cared. Randy rolled over and squashed a pillow over his ears.

_No one said raising kids would be easy. _


	2. The Untouchables

**A/N **Ok this story was actually a plotline in my trilogy but I've turned it into a story. It might get confusing esp with all the characters but stick with it because its awesome and it has a lot of everyones fav wrestlers naked lol

_Even Randy? _

ESPECIALLY Randy!

**Chapter 2 The Untouchables**

Raven Michales stretched her back tiredly, sweat raking down her tiny frame. Taking a two second break she went back to digging the small hole used for the mail box. Raven wasn't your typical looking girl, at least she wasn't to her neighbours. All over her ivory skin were colourful tattoos, they told the story of her life and boy was it a long one. At least according to her it was. Her long black hair was done up loosely with a clip, silver ringlets fell around her face. Raven had to be the smallest girl in the entire street, the smallest in height but the biggest in bust, no one understood that not even Raven because her twin sister Iziah was exactly the same.

"Iziah again?"

Raven looked up at her cousin Storm, wiping her hands on her black shorts she took the smoke she held out for her. "Who else?" Raven laughed as she and Storm took a seat.

"That girl has got to stop coming home drunk and mistaking the letter-box for a random guy" Storm laughed flicking pure white hair over her shoulder. Storm was a lot taller Raven and alot more freakier looking. Her eyes matching her hair.

"You wanna tell her that, be my guest"

"I'm good" Storm laughed knowing exactly what Iziah would say in response. "So when does Harm and Vampiro get home?"

"He gets in after five and she'll be home after seven"

"So we have an hour to steal money from his wallet?" Storm joked. It wasn't really theft because Vampiro knew, he just didn't care.

"If your gonna do that, can you take Jamie to the pictures or something?"

"Sure"

They sat in silence as some of their younger neighbours came out for some reason or other, their eyes travelled up the hill to the big gothic styled mansion, there was a reason they were called Untouchables, no one wanted to go near the freaks on the hill. There was Harmoni and her husband Vampiro, they weren't so bad. It was Iziah, Raven and Storm that were the freaks, it was all do with looks and those three girls were as different as could be. And lastly packed into the large house was Jamie, the youngest at only eighteen. She looked normal enough with her barbie like appearance, only barbie never had a brain injury like Jamie did. All of them lived together happily in the large mansion, well almost happily. Iziah tried her hardest to make it unhappy. As Raven went back to her yard work and Storm got ready for work, neither girl realised just how much their lives were about to change.


	3. The deal

**Chapter 3 The deal**

Another typical day for Raven as she settled down in front of the computer. Work had been slow as of late, not that it mattered to her she was glad for a break. Everyone else had gone out so it was just her and her computer. Her silence was interrupted, as always. Sighing slightly she got up and answered the door.

"Uncle Page" She looked at him slightly stunned, her uncle Diamond Dallas Page hadn't been in contact with the girls for years.

"Hi Raven, long time no see" He had the same gruff voice as always, his usual blonde curls were cut short now. He looked older than his years, his face reminded Raven of leather.

"Yeah, come in" She stepped back and let him in.

"Your probably wondering why I'm here"

"I'm picking you need some sort of help" Raven put on the jug, in her family she was known as the all knowing eye. No she didn't hold magical powers that allowed her to know everything but she just seemed to know, which meant if anyone had a problem they went to Raven.

"I almost killed him Raven" Page said sadly sitting down as Raven bought him a cup of coffee. He took it but didn't drink it.

"Who?"

"Matt"

Matt was her cousin, the last time she had seen him he was a little boy. "What did Matt do now?"

"He pushed his pregnant mother into a fridge, baby is fine but I'm at my wits end with that boy. I want to kill him. My own son!"

"So your here because you want me to kill him?" Raven asked sitting down "Cause I won't do that"

"No I don't want you to kill him. I was hoping you could take him in"

"You mean let him live here with us?"

"Yes, you guys won't take his shit and he might learn how to be a good person"

Raven thought about what her uncle was suggesting, while she knew nothing about raising children she considered it a new challenge.

"Do you realise that we won't be easy on him, if he gets out of line we will smack him in the head"

"Yes I realise that Raven and I'm hoping you will knock the attitude right outta him"

Raven grabbed a peice of paper and jotted somethings down. "Alright I'll do it but I want your signature saying that you will not hold me responsible for what may happen to him"

"Ok" Page looked at his neice greatfully signing the paper "How do I get him here?"

"I'll get Storm to grab him, you pack up his stuff. Clothes and books in one box, personal stuff in another, even if its bad"

"Alright and thank you for this"

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me when he's stopped acting like a fuck-head"

**A/N Should I go on?**


	4. Matt Page

**Chapter 4 Matt Page**

Matt Page sighed to himself angrily. One minute he had been blissfully wagging school and the next he was at his cousins house with his parents and his other cousins. Raven was talking to his mother and father privately about something and Matt stood awkwardly by the front door. Finally Raven and his parents came inside, in his cousins small arms were two boxes, he wasn't sure how she managed to carry both of them but she did somehow.

"Well have fun boy" His father growled at him walking to the door. "And good luck"

"Hey wait a minute!" Raven called out to him "You know the rules Page so explain it and fast I'm losing patience. I wanna get to the fun part"

Page rolled his eyes at his neice but not wanting to get on her psycho side he turned to his youngest child. "You are staying here with your cousins so they can sort your attitude out, if your good I'll see you in about six months"

"What!" Matt yelled "You can't do that you asshole!"

Raven punched him in the stomach, Matt hunched over in pain as her aunt Kim gasped in shock.

"You do not speak to your father like that" Raven said calmly pulling the young boy up "Now say your sorry"

"No!" Matt choked out.

Raven punched him again "I can do this all day Mathew"

"I'm sorry" Matt wheezed at his father praying that the pain was over, just to proove it wasn't Raven smacked him again.

"I don't like repeating myself Mathew, I'd keep that mind"

Raven let him go and he slumped to the floor gasping for well needed air. Raven just turned back to her aunt and uncle. "See you when his attitude is gone"

"Are you sure he will be alright?" Kim asked looking at her little boy. Page grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently towards the door "He'll be fine Kimmy now let Raven do her job"

After his parents had left and the oxygen had returned to his lungs, Matt found himself looking at his cousins and a very freaky looking man.

"Alright let me explain the rules and such" Raven started "I am Sarge and you will refer to me as such. You will ask for permission to do everything and I mean everything. The only things you don't need permission for are breathing and blinking, everything else you will say permission to blah blah Sarge and I will grant it if I desire. Is that clear?"

Matt could only nod his head, Raven seemed to find this acceptable for now as she went on with her crazy rant.

"This is Major" Raven pointed at Storm, "Iziah will be referred to as Lutenant and Harm will be Coporal. And this is her husband Vampiro, you can call him Vampiro" Raven looked at him. She hated this part but it was only fair after all knowing his attitude he would need all the help he could get. "You will ask their permission to do such and such if I am unavailable. Now above your bed you will find a list of chores, a list of rules and a routine. You will follow these to the letter or else the consequences will be very severe. I suggest you learn them very fast Mathew because they will be taken down in two days. Any questions or comments?"

"Yeah my name is Matt not Mathew" He growled at his cousin, He was no longer afraid of her mainly because he was bigger than she was, he could easily take her down in a fight if need be,

Iziah smacked him across the face angrily "You will show respect for her or I will kill you right now and I have a thousand and one places to hide the body" She lent in close so he could see the insanity in her eyes "Especially if I chop it up first"

"Iz, chill" Raven pulled her back turning to Matt she too smacked him across the face "Everything in this house is earnt, you want your name to be Matt? Earn it. You want a proper bed? A good meal? Freedom to do what you want? Freedom of speech? You earn it Mathew. Now take this box up to your room, third on the right. I want these clothes put away nicely and your books on the shelf. You have seven minutes to do so."

"Permission to move Sarge" He asked mocking her

"Permission granted" Raven shoved him so hard he fell "And now you have four minutes"

Matt picked himself up and hurled up the stairs, now he believed she meant business. Within a few minutes he had come to the same conclusion that everyone else had. Raven was not only psychotic, she was nuttier than a squirrel's breakfast.


	5. Auction

**A/N **Ok I've just sorted out this plotline turned story and it may be a long one but hang in there because its got so much other good stuff in it and yes Cenarko1986 this chapter and many more have John Cena, lol just for you! **AND **Thank you to everyone that has reveiwed each and everyone of my stories, you all get 5000000000000 star points! Whoo!

On wards Tonto!

**Chapter 5 Auction**

Matt made his way back downstairs with one minute to spare, Raven and Storm waiting for him. When Matt saw his room he was a little taken aback, it was like a prison. Bars on his windows, a boring chest of drawers and a sleeping bag. Matt knew Raven meant it when she said everything was earnt.

"Good your here, now we can get the auction under way" Raven smiled grabbing the remaining box and heading outside. "Move it Mathew I don't wanna be out here any longer than I have too"

Matt followed them outside where Iziah, Harmoni, Vampiro and Jamie had set up a stand and several people had gathered around waiting in curiousity. Matt (along with the Untouchables) were surprised to find that alot of these people were actually WWE superstars. Raven had wondered why she never saw her neighbours and now she knew why, they were always away except for now apparently.

"Welcome to the great auction! We have some very mysterious items up for grabs, seriously I have no clue whats in here but I can bet it will be good" Raven addressed the crowd, alot of them seemed to find this a good way to pass the time. Of course none of these people realised that these girls were the daughters of DX.

"Ok our first item is..." Raven dug inside Matts personal gear and pulled out a magazine. "An autographed copy of playboy, still in its plastic casing and free of sticky stains"

"Hey! that cost me five-hundred dollars!" Matt cut in angrily. Izzy stood on his foot making him shut up.

"I'll start the bidding at one dollar"

"One dollar!"

"One dollar to the loud gentleman with the bright purple" Raven pointed out making him grin.

"Ooh bright! Where!" Jamie shouted, she loved bright colours. "Oooh pretty!"

"One-fifty!"

"One-fifty to the even louder gentleman with the red brief case"

"Two dollars"

"Two dollars to the british guy"

"Three dollars!" Bright purple t-shirt spoke up again. Raven could see where this was going and she hoped that these two egos kept clashing, anything for them to give money.

"Four!"

"Five!"

"Ten!"

"100!"

"Ok thats not how it works but still 100 to the bright purple t-shirt" Raven pointed out "Going once...going twice..."

"Three hundred!"

"Going once...going twice...sold to the british guy for three hundred dollars."

He made his way up to her and handed over three hundred dollars and Raven handed him the magazine. "If you try to sell that back to him I will break his fingers then I will break yours. Clear?"

"Darling I just paid three hundred dollars for porn, I ain't selling it"

"Alright next item!" Raven pulled out a pocket knife "This beautiful pocket knife, just because its pointy I will start the bidding at five bucks, any takers"

"Five bucks!"

"Izzy you can't bid" Raven snapped looking at her sister.

"Five bucks!"

"Five bucks to the straight edge guy"

"Six!"

"Izzy..."

"Six!"

"Six dollars to the guy with tatts up and down his arms, Nice work bud" Raven eyed them interested. She loved boy art and his was very impressive.

"Seven"

"Oh yay another bidding war" Raven muttered as the two men kept duelling with their money, to her enjoyment the non-straight edge guy won.

"Going once...going twice..sold for two hundred dollars!"

A while or so later almost every item in the box had been sold, Matt was no longer angry that his stuff had been sold, because according to Harmoni, the math whiz he had just reached over four thousand dollars. Matt could just imagine how he was going to spend that money. There was just one item left. Raven pulled it out and looked at Jamie.

"Why is your bra in here?"

The guys down the street burst into laughter, not mean laughter, they just found it funny and random.

"What? You said anything I didn't want can go in the box!" Jamie argued

"But your bra?"

"I don't want it"

"Alright" Raven shrugged not expecting it to be sold anyways. "I'll start the bidding at fifty cents"

"Fifty cents!"

"Fifty cents to the perve in the bright purple"

"Dollar!"

"A dollar to the british perve"

"Six hundred!"

"Thats not how it works" Raven muttered "Going once, sold to the bright purple perve"

"Hey your supposed to give me a chance to bid!"

"My auction, I'll run it the way I want" Raven shrugged as he handed his money over and she gave him the bright pink bra.

Instead of going back to his spot he moved along to Jamie. "I think this belongs to you" He smiled at the young blonde.

"Its yours silly, you bought it"

"Yeah but I just realised that pink don't suit me" He laughed before pulling out a pen and signing it with his autograph. "And now its signed"

Jamie read it, "John Cena?"

"Thats me"

"I'm Jamie" She shook his large hand, Jamie swore she was in love at first sight.

"Nice to meet you Jamie"

John was about to try the old pick up lines when her sister came along, the most evilist looks in her silver eyes.

"Don't even think about it" She growled at him. He put his hands up in defense "I'll see you around Jamie"

"Way to kill the mood Izzy" Jamie rolled her blue eyes at her sister who was still growling at the man that went near her little sister.

"Ladies and gentleman I would like to thank you for being apart of this auction, we have raised over four thousand dollars and I am proud to say that each and every cent will be going to various charities" Raven annouced, alot of the guys and girls clapped their hands at this. Alot, well actually all of them believed that their money would be going to them, but no it was going to others to help others. That earnt alot of respect for their odd neighbours.

"What!" Matt stood up outraged. "You can't sell my stuff then give away my money!" He shouted before charging back up the hill.

"Mathew you really didn't think you would get that money did you?" Raven laughed as she delivered the punch line to her own sick joke. There was no way in hell she would give that much money to someone like Matt, he simply didn't deserve it.


	6. Bright purple trouble

**Chapter 6 Bright purple trouble**

Matt was still angry that his stuff had been sold off, even angrier that the money wouldn't be going to him. Angrily he punched the wall in the living room as the other girls made their way up the hill giggling and laughing. Jamie was the first one in the house and once she saw that hole in the wall she gasped.

"Raven is gonna be soooooo mad"

"So let the bitch be mad" Matt snapped angrily, now he wanted to fight and taking that bitch down wouldn't be that hard. When Raven and the others came in the house they all stopped and gasped. Raven was very proud of her house, she had done it up herself from ruins and anyone that tried to destroy it was in for a world of trouble.

"Why did you do that to my house?" Raven tried to keep calm but it was hard. No one got away with damaging her pride and joy. No-one.

"You sold my stuff!" Matt shouted right in her face even though he was bigger than she was, to be fair there weren't many people who were smaller than Raven.

Raven punched him right in the face breaking his nose, blood pooled over her fist and over the floor. "A punch for a punch" She said simply as Matt whimpered about his broken bone. "Stormy get my tools and medical kit. I will fix his nose after he fixes my house"

"Sounds fair" Storm laughed as she the two boxes out of the kitchen cupboard. "Jamie can you go down to Toms and grab some ice? I want ice with my tequila"

"Yessum Rae" Jamie giggled grabbing some money from her sister "Can I have some lollies?"

"You can have the change but no lollies, if you buy lollies you will be helpin your cousin fix my house"

"Ok lady I love you bye-bye" Jamie giggled heading down the hill.

Jamie couldn't help but feel sorry for Matt and his bloodied nose, she wished that he had listened to her when she warned that her sister was a psychopath, Jamie may of been missing half of her brain but even she knew you don't fuck with Raven, she held a temper like none other. Alot of the people had gone from the street leaving nothing but the bright sunshine and Jamie's laughter at nothing. Jamie wasn't like the other girls down the street and that was the exact reason the Cenation soldier was watching her so intently as Jamie litterly skipped down the middle of the street. Thanks to Grim Road being a one way street very little traffic came down that way so it was quite safe for her to do so. John couldn't take his eyes off the young beauty, she was enticing and intoxicating at the same time. She disappeared into the near by store much to John's dismay.

It took Jamie roughly an hour to remember what she had to buy but she hoped that she got it right, Raven wanted chips and ice right? Jamie just prayed that she got it right. Carrying the white shopping bag she skipped back down Grim Road happily, failing to notice that the street wasn't as empty. Finally noticying the brighter colours Jamie stopped to admire it for a moment. Remembering that ice melts she started going on her way again, she failed to notice John walking the same way and Jamie bounced off his huge frame like a pinball. On instinct John caught her.

"Sorry" Jamie blushed, she didn't know she was blushing but her face certainly felt hotter. "I didn't see you"

"Thats ok Jamie" John smiled at the young girl "I was wondering if you needed some help with your bag?"

"Nah thats ok but thank you"

"Well let me walk you home, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't?"

His dimpled smile just made Jamie fall faster "Ok, but you have to promise to wear more purple"

John laughed "Deal"

All the way home they talked and John was surprised at just how easy it was to talk to her. Sure she was a fangirl but she wasn't your usual, she didn't jump up and down or beg to have him for a night or even act like a slut. She treated him reletively normally, something he hadn't had in a while. When John got to the bottom of the hill he looked at her rather shyly, a first for the leader of the Cenation.

"Would I be to forward if I asked for your number?"

Jamie giggled "Yes but only because I can't remember it. I have a brain injury" She informed the quizzical look on his face. That should of made John back off faster than humanly possible but it just made him more curious about the young girl.

"Pass me your phone"

Without even thinking she handed him her bright pink phone, John pushed some random buttons before handing it back to her.

"Now you have my number and if you text me, I'll have yours"

Jamie gave a shy smile as her sister Iziah came out onto the front porch, still growling at the sight of this man near her sister. "I have to go now but thanks"

"Your welcome Jamie" John gave that amazingly sexy grin before headinf towards his house.

"Hey Izzy" Jamie smiled handing Raven the ice and the chips. Iziah didn't say anything, she just kept staring at Jamie's phone.

"Jamie why did you get chips?"

"You wanted them didn't you?"

"Nah but Harm can have them"

"Yay I didn't fail" Jamie clapped her hands happily. "Did Matt fix the house?"

"Nope he's still doing it" Raven pointed towards her cousin. He sat, determined to spackle the wall before his time was up, Raven had warned that the punishment would be worse if he didn't.

"Well I hope he does because you are one mean bitch" Jamie giggled headin up stairs to her room to text John before she forgot.

As soon as she was gone Iziah pulled her sister aside, that same dangerous look in her cold silver eyes. "We have a problem"


	7. Shards

**Chapter 7 Shards **

A whole week after the auction and house incident Matt still wasn't learning his lesson. He seemed hellbent on just denying Raven's every command. That didn't bother her, she expected that and besides he would learn eventually, people aways did. Raven got up at six as always and started to make breakfast, if Matt wasn't down by half past then he didn't eat, it was that simple. Iziah had informed her about the guy that was eyeing up Jamie, it didn't concern Raven much, she would deal with it when she crossed that bridge.

"Morning Raven" Storm said coming down the stairs "Have you thought up any more cruel and unusual punishments for our little friend?"

"I'll cross that bridge when we come to it, no doubt that will be very soon"

"Yeah, will he ever learn?"

"Eventually" Raven shrugged stirring the cooking pot. "So whats on your agenda today Storm?"

"Work and thats about it. You?"

"I have some work for Mathew to do and hopefully he don't wind up punching my fucking wall again"

"Did Iziah mention that guy to you?"

"Yes she did"

"Is she being over protective or is she right, for once"

Raven laughed dishing up some porridge "Lets see how it pans out"

At exactly six thirty Matt was downstairs, luckily he got breakfast. "Your gonna need all your strength today Mathew because today you will be doing all the work that Iziah has skipped out on"

"Permission to speak Sarge?" Matt asked tiredly

"Permisson granted"

"I ain't working today, its Saturday and I have to meet my mates in town"

Storm stabbed him in the hand with her fork, Matt screamed the house down as Storm took out her fork and began to address the wound.

"Yeah that ain't happening. Today you are working and if you don't do it properly you will have a brand new stab wound to match that one. Now I hope you have done all the chores on your bedroom list Mathew because Storm will be checking and she will decide the punishment if it isn't and a word of warning she's a little more sadistic than I am"

Matt didn't say anything, he knew he had done it because whether or not it showed, he _was_ starting to learn.

Around mid-afternoon Raven went inside followed by a very tired Matt. All morning they had been outside doing various back breaking tasks, alot of it Matt had to guess how to do it which earnt alot of sweating and frustration. At long last she allowed a break, Raven was mean but she wasn't heartless, she wasn't going to work the boy to death she just wanted to give him that illusion.

"You can grab a drink of water and a sandwhich. After that you can start on the front gardens" Raven said pointing out where the glasses were kept. "I'm going to check my emails, don't do anything stupid Mathew you can't hide from someone like me"

Matt had no idea what she was talking about but after today he was starting to learn very fast, don't piss her off. Already he had been stabbed, punched, slapped, starved and worked like a slave. He questioned himself as to why he didn't learn faster. Matt grabbed a tall glass of water and downed it in one go, nothing felt as good as that water did. Matt grabbed a second and went back for a third. The glass slipped from his hands and completely shattered all over the tiled floor.

"What the hell was that?" Raven asked racing inside to find a very guilty looking Matt and a demolished glass.

"It was an accident Sarge, I swear" Matt looked at his cousin terrifyed, her psychotic outburts seemed to be at the smallest of things he had done, (or hadn't done)

"Ok" Raven shrugged handing him a dust pan and brush. "Clean it up"

Matt sighed in relief as Raven went back out to her shed turned bedroom. Ten minutes later Matt was knocking at her door.

"Permission to speak Sarge?"

"Permission granted"

"Its all clean and now I'm waiting on the the next command" Matt was tired of trying to fight it, he just wanted the pain over because he got it, if he didn't stop fighting Raven would wind up killing him and knowing her not even think twice about it.

Raven got up and went back out to the kitchen, Matt in tow. She looked at the porcelin floor thinking hard. "If its clean, lick it"

Matt just looked at her like she was nuts.

"If its so shard free lick it, we'll see how clean it is when you have shards of glass in your tongue"

Matt grabbed the pan and brush again and quickly began to clean furiously.

"Yeah thats what I thought" Raven muttered grabbing her wallet "Storm!"

"What!" Storm hollered back from upstairs.

"I'm going to get a drink, after Matt is finished cleanin up his mess make him do the front gardens and the fence line!"

"Will do! And if doesn't do it right!"

"Mke something up, just don't kill him!"

"Hospital it is!" Storm laughed as Raven went out.

The trip to Toms was uneventful, it was mainly people staring at her like she was an alien. Raven didn't care, she never once cared about what people thought she wasn't about to start now. On her way back however things began to pick up for the psychotic beauty. She didn't mean to bump into him, it just happend and now she was drenched in coke.

"I am so sorry" He looked at the small girl, to his surprise she didn't go flying backwards as they collided despite that he probably outweighed her by at least a hundred pounds.

"Totally my fault." Raven said smiling.

"I'm Randy" He held out his hand.

"Raven" She shook it politely.

"Your the girl that liked my ink"

"Yeah, its very impressive"

"Yours too" Randy looked up and down her coulourful arms and legs. Even with her tattoos Randy thought she was attractive, he couldn't help it. It was the first thing to pop into his head.

"Thanks. Where did you get them done?"

"St Loius, and you?"

"All over the world" Raven smiled at the tall muscular man. His blue eyes burned into her silver ones, not something she was used too. Most men were glued to her giant tits. "Anyways I should be going, it was nice to meet you Randy"

"You too Raven, I'll see you around"

"Indeed"

"Well that was just plain weird" Raven commented coming inside the house. "Seriously people say I'm weird"

"Why what happened?" Storm asked glancing at Matt for a moment. He was on his knees in the corner like he was being arrested. Obviously he had done something wrong.

"I met a guy from down the road and we had a coversation" Raven said it like it was the most disgusting thing in the entire world.

"And?" Storm asked waiting for the bad part.

"I don't talk to people Storm, I'm happier not talking to people"  
"Well it looks like you just made a new friend" Storm teased.

"Yeah ok, theres a reason I don't talk to people or even like people"

"And that is?" Storm asked.

Raven merely pointed at Matt "Theres your reason right there"

Storm just laughed as Raven went back out to her room. Not many would guess but Raven was one of the most anit-social people in the entire house.


	8. Another one to the bunch

**A/N **A long weird chapter I know but don't worry soon we will have wrestlers in the fray, I just gotta introduce the characters first, get ready for some confusion!

**Chapter 8 Another one to the bunch**

Raven wouldn't admit it but she was quite enjoying having Matt around, she was helping not to mention she had someone to take her frustrations out on. Until he behaved Raven wouldn't let up on the punishments and try to talk to him, she just hoped that he learnt fast.

"Hey, I just had an idea" Storm bounded down the stairs wearing a really short black dress, she was on her way to work again. "You should go down the street and 'bump' into that guy again"

Raven looked up from her computer, "You wanna run that by me one more time?"

"According to my sources he was pretty cute and he obviously has taken a liking to you" Storm started grabbing a drink to take with her. Since she bumped into Randy three days ago, Storm had gone on about nothing except repeating her actions, Raven would rather claw her eyes out with a rusty spike. It wasn't that he was a bad person, she didn't know him well enough to make a call on that but Raven preferred to be left alone. It was what she was used too.

"Not gonna happen, now go to work Storm"

"Looks like you have a visitor, call me if you need me" Storm said looking out window.

"Why can't people just leave me alone?" Raven muttered shutting down her laptop, "Matt! get down here!"

"Well have fun" Storm grinned as Matt practically jumped down the stairs. Fear written on his face.

"Hello?" A tall tired looking man asked poking his head in the open door. Another man that looked older than his time.

"Hi, can I help you?" Raven asked getting up and going over to the door. A young boy by his side, Raven knew where this was going.

"Hi, I was looking for Raven Michales?"

"You found her"

He extended his hand "I'm Clayton Smith, I'm a friend of your uncle Page" He started before Matt jumped in.

"James!"

The two teenage boys hugged each other making Raven wonder if they were secretly together. Not that she would care if they were.

"You two can go outside while I talk to Mr Smith" Raven said, not forgetting her respect for elders. Matt looked happy and worried at the same time and Raven just knew he was about to warn him about her.

"So what can I do for you Mr Smith?" Raven asked sitting at the kitchen table, Clayton right in front of her.

"Please call me Clayton" He smiled at the young girl. He was a little doubtful that someone as small as her would be able to handle James but being as broken down as he was, Clayton was willing to try anything. "I was hoping you would be able to take James in as you have taken Matt"

Raven just looked at him for a moment. "Clayton you realise that this isn't an official foster home or whatever you call it. I have taken Matt as a favour to my uncle"

"I know but James is outta control and I have no idea what to do. When Page suggested you and told me about you girls I thought yes they would be perfect to put that boy in line"

"And did Uncle Page tell you _how_ I deal with Matt?"

"Yes" Clayton looked straight at her, he held the same look as he uncle, he had just stopped caring and that hurt him more than anything.

Raven pulled out the same paper and handed it to Clayton "Sign that, it says that you won't hold me responsible for anything that may happen to your son. Sign that and I'll take him"

Raven had never seen anyone sign anything so fast. "Now what?"

"Now you have to tell him, then go home and pack up his stuff. Clothes and books in one box, everything else in another. After that you may go and he will stay here"

Clayton shifted nervously in his seat, "Now I don't have much money..."

Raven instantly cut him off "I am doing this for free"

"I have to give you something" He pleaded, his male pride still in tact.

"Clayton I assure you I don't need payment, I am happy to do this for free"

He stood up and shook the young girl's hand surprised at her strength, "Thank you"

"Don't thank me until he has stopped actin like a giant wanker"

Almost an hour later Clayton was back only without James. "I tried to get him here but he ran off"

Raven waved it aside, "Did you bring his stuff?"

"Yes"

"Good, I'll get my sister Harmoni and her husband to grab him, I don't think James will do anything with Vampiro right there and if he does then he's clearly an idiot. No offense"

"None taken"

"Harm!" Raven shouted out as she pulled out the box marked other stuff. Quickly she sorted through it, she wasn't going to sell it this time, no she figured something _special_ would call for this. Not only would she set the standard for James she would also proove to Matt that she was still boss.

"Yes dear sister" Harmoni laughed coming down the stairs her hand linked in Vampiro's. "Another one to the bunch?" Vampiro asked eyeing up the boxes.

"Indeed, this is Clayton Smith, his father. This is my sister Harmoni and her hubby Vampiro"

"Nice to meet you"

"Like wise" Harmoni smiled nicely at the older man, she guessed he was no older than her father but he looked like her was over ninety which wasn't good. "Did you want us to find him?"

"Could you? Get him hear by any means necessory"

"Will do Cap'n" Harmoni giggled saluting her sister.

"And stop callin me that!"

While Harmoni and Vampiro collected James, Raven went upstairs to Matt's bedroom and informed him that he would be sharing with James. She posted new rules and added another sleeping bag. Matt was still using his, he hadn't earnt a bed yet. According to her rules he hadn't earnt anything which was just plain sad.

"Raven! We're home!" Harmoni shouted out, she wasn't gone long. Stupid teenagers thinking they could hide from her.

Raven came down the stairs with Matt right behind her, "That was fast" She looked at James, his lip was split open and Vampiro was still holding onto his left ear.

"Did you drag him here?"

"Yeah he wouldn't walk on his own free will so I just dragged him"

"Well whatever works" Raven shrugged putting some tape on the floor and writing a name on it, a few centimetres on she did the same thing. "Alright Clayton you may go and I'll see you when I've fixed him"

"Thank you Raven" He looked at his son sadly "Hopefully I'll see you again"

James didn't say anything, he just looked at his father evily as he left him in this hell hole.


	9. Strip search

**Chapter 9 Strip search**

"This is so fucking stupid" James growled as he and Matt set up his stuff in his new bedroom. "Why the fuck am I even here anyways?"

"Same reason as me dude, just trust me when I say, don't get on her bad side"

James scoffed at his friend "Why? Is the midget going to hurt me?"

Matt sighed and held up his hand, a fresh bandage in place "Know how I got that? I was stabbed with a freaking fork. Trust me they are psycho and they don't care if you get hurt"

"Whatever" James rolled his eyes again looking at the list of rules "And we have to follow these?"

"Yup, and you gotta earn practically everything. I hope you like dog-food James"

"What?"

"My first night here they had me eating dog food, apparently if I was going to act like a mut then I was going to eat like one, then again that was Iziah's logic. I think she just really wanted me to eat dog-food"

"So I just gotta watch out for Iziah?"

"Yes but the one you gotta watch is Raven, she is psycho and a tad insane"

"Yeah I'm really afraid of the elf with the giant rack"

"Dude! My cousin!"

"Sorry but seriously how can a girl that small have a rack that giant"

"Stop it" Matt warned, defence for his cousin coming from no-where. Blood is thicker than water.

"Sorry" James looked around the room again, like Matt he well and truely hated this. Familiar pounding made the journey upstairs causing Matt to go into a small panic, "Quick!" Matt hissed "Put as much of your stuff as you can on you or else she will sell it"

James quickly stuffed his pockets with his valuables, well the small stuff anyways.

"Well I can see you got settled in properly" Raven cut through them, Vampiro right by her side. She couldn't help the smirk on her face. Sure she had never rasied kids before but she wasn't exactly stupid and they didn't seem to realise that she was their age once, she had invented half the crap these kids were coming up with.

"You know what I find amusing Vampiro?"

"Whats that Raven?"

"People thinking I'm stupid and that I was born yesterday"

"Wait you weren't born yesterday?" Vampiro asked

"Nah it was the day before, anyways take our little friend James here and strip search him. Anything you find you may keep and for every item you find you can break one bone. Unless of course he just wants to give it up right now"

James didn't say anything looking Vampiro over, like Matt he believed that he could take Raven but Vampiro was a different story, he knew that first hand. Avoiding the humilation James pulled everything from his pockets, including a pocket knife, condoms and a lighter.

"Good move James"

He let out a sigh of relief thinking the worst was over, Matt already knew different. "Vampiro still strip search him, the same rules apply. And you" She looked at Matt before handing him a toothbrush "I want the bathroom cleaned, you can only use this and hot water"

Matt looked at her asking what it is that he did wrong.

"Two things Mathew, firstly you tried to help him by getting him to take stuff that he shouldn't have and secondly when one of you fucks up, both of you are punished"

"Thats not fair!" They both shouted. Raven smacked both of them across the face drawing blood.

"Now you can't use hot water and when your done being searched by Vampiro you can clean my oven with this toothbrush. If they are not done in thirty minutes you will have to repeat the process using your tongues. Now move" Raven smirked before heading downstairs leaving Vampiro alone to do the search.


	10. Storms job

**A/N **Ok I've decided that this book will have filler because we all gotta have filler, feel free to skip it but if something happens and it confuses you it was probably in the filler...you were warned.

**Chapter 10 Storms Job**

A few days after James had settled in and been introduced everything seemed to settle down a little. The two teenage boys really believed that when they were upstairs they had no guards, what they didn't realise was Storm's bedroom was right next door, Jamie was down the hall and Harmoni was in the attic. They were _surrounded_ by guards. On the third night Storm came down the stairs utter disgust on her pale face. "You won't believe what that fuck-tard just did" Storm said as she got ready for work and Raven cooked dinner. It was one of those things that made her feel normal. Raven liked being normal, normal was good.

"Ripped off his mask and and revealed himself as from Street Fighter?"

Storm rolled her eyes at her cousins dry sense of humor. "No, he hit on me"

"Please tell me it was James and not Matt"

"Yes it was James" Storm shuddered "Don't I get enough of that at work?"

"Apparently not" Raven laughed "Do you want some dinner saved?"

"Nah, I'll get something at Toms" Storm answered pulling on her long black jacket. "See you later"

"Have a good one!" Raven called after her.

The drive to _Tu-Desirae _(your desire) didn't take long, it was only a few blocks from her house. On a good day she could walk but tonight she just felt like driving, driving made the night go faster. Storm liked her job, she earnt a good wage which meant she didn't have to work very often. When she got into work several men said hello to her, instantly Storm put on her happy face. The customers really liked Storm, she was what they called 'exotic' mainly because of her white hair and eyes. They didn't realise that she was actually from America too. Heading to the back Storm pulled off her coat and started looking for a black outfit."Good evening ladies!" Storm cheered as the others arrived, Storm was always the first one there.

"Hey Stormy, whats our order tonight?"

Storm always chose the order, she did it so everyone had a chance at being first and last and it kept it random which they all wanted.

"Julie, Annie, Star, Rain then me"

The woman known as Julie hugged her before pulling out a hot pink dress "See you soon guys!"

Storm relaxed on the red leather couch as she waited for her turn. She really did like her job but she still couldn't wait for her night to be over. Finally her turn came and Storm made her way out the curtain, the DJ calling her name. Several pairs of eyes stared at her, one pair in particular were stuck on her. Everytime she moved, so did his eyes. His multi-coloured hair sparkled under the florescent lights. Storm didn't mind the staring, when your a stripper you get used to people staring.


	11. Lessons

**Chapter 11 Lessons**

The house seemed to settle down a little after a few days. Matt was starting to learn, James however wasn't. The tape on the floor held each boys name and anytime Raven shouted fall in, both of them had to stop what they were doing and stand on the tape that held their name. Matt learnt to get there as fast as humanly possible, James seemed to take his time and for that his fingers on his left hand had been broken. Jamie had also asked to be apart of the 'boot camp' too, just to feel included. It was cold frosty morning when Raven decided to yell fall in, it was just after lunch on a Saturday. Matt and Jamie were the first ones downstairs, James was about three seconds late. Luckily that only earnt him a slap across his broken hand. James yelped in pain.

"Alright I have some news for you guys" Raven started pacing the floor. No-one not even her sisters or cousin knew why she did this. "We have a new house mate coming in today"

"Sarge is it a boy or girl?" Matt asked, he had earnt freedom of speech and a bed but he still had to call Raven Sarge.

"Its a girl, her name is Georgina. Jamie it is rude to text while I am talking" She snapped at her sister who's eyes were locked to her cell phone.

"Sorry Sarge, It was my friend"

"That friend best not be that freak with the bright purple crap" Iziah spat from her corner. The rest of the house was around for Raven's latest news.

"He's not a freak!" Jamie shouted at her sister.

"He is too!" Iziah shouted back.

"Iziah stop shouting at her" Raven snapped before slapping Jamie right across the face. No one was immune to being punished, not even Jamie. "You do not yell at your superior officer"

"Sorry Izzy, sorry Sarge"

"Its alright. Moving on, I hope you guys will be able to help her and save her from getting herself hurt however looking at James' hand I have the feeling its gonna be up to Matt and Jamie"

"Uh Raven how many people are you taking in exactly?" Storm asked cautiously, her cousin had a tendancy to bite off more than she could chew when she was bored.

"My limit is five, we have four countin Georgina so only one more and we'll be full"

"Sarge is she around the same age as us?"

"Yes Matt, she is sixteen just like you too. Now the other reason your down here is because as of Monday I am putting in something new. Lessons"

"What? Thats just dumb!" James scoffed, Harmoni punched him in the back, his body crumpling to the floor. Without thinking twice Harm pulled him up by his hair.

"Don't insult her ideas, her ideas have saved our asses more times than you have fingers, even if they are broken"

"Yeah whatever"

Vampiro punched him in the stomach, "You don't ever talk to my wife like that"

"Alright enough, let me explain this crap because Phantasy Star four isn't going to clock itself" Raven broke in before the murderous couple killed him. "As of Monday after all your school crap and chores, Matt, James, Georgina and Jamie will be given some lessons, skills that will get you through everyday life. You will treat these lessons like school only if you don't do what I tell you, you will be welcomed to beat down street"

"Sarge what kind of skills?" Matt asked a little weary. He didn't think his cousin knew anything except how to hurt people, he thought that would kind of defeat the purpose of being here.

"Everyday skills, cooking, sewing, self-defence, gardening. Also I might add in some other areas in which we have skills but I'm not sure yet because right now all I can think of is kicking Zio's ass."

"Gay" James muttered rolling his eyes. "And might I add lame"

Storm punched him in the face, "Hey! I know quite a few gay people and I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with them"

Before he could even register what was going on Iziah kicked him between the legs, "See James if you had self defence skills you could of blocked that"

"On Monday you will start cooking with me, tuesday will be sewing with Storm, wednesday gardening with Harmoni, self-defence with me on thursday and friday will be first aid."

"Why first aid?" Iziah had to ask.

"Because the way these kids act there gonna need to learn how to fix their injuries, they ain't learning. Well Matt is a little but still..."

"Who will take first aid Sarge?"

"I will or Storm will. I ain't decided."

"I work fridays remember" Storm reminded her.

"And I don't want too" Harmoni cut in just wanting to go back upstairs.

Raven gave a short laugh "Looks like your stuck with me on fridays. Now dismissed"

Quickly they flew back upstairs, Matt wouldn't admit it but he was looking forward to these so called lessons, anything to stop the bordem.


	12. Odd & Even

**Chapter 12 Odd & Even**

"Move it" Raven growled at the teenager beside her. She was purposly walking slowly, dragging her feet. Anything to avoid going to the hell that was known as Raven's care.

"Don't wanna" Georgina snapped causing Raven to pull her hair. "Ahh!"

"Now stop your bitching and start walking or by the time we get home you won't have any of that pretty hair left"

"Your a psycho"

"Yes I am, if you were smart you would stop trying to piss me off"

Georgina sighed angrily looking at all the people around her, they seemed to stare which she hated, Raven however didn't seem to care. Leading her up the hill Raven took pity on the small girl (as she did with all the kids) and decided that she wouldn't punish her for not getting up the hill fast enough, it was quite steep if you weren't used to it.

"Alright the Coporal will go over the rules and whatever else. And now I need chips" Raven said leaving Georgina with a pissed off Harmoni. Since her hubby had gone out of town last night Harmoni wasn't in a very good mood so her temper alone would be able to the kids in line.

Raven returned half an hour later, her face very flustered. Harmoni was busy wiping the blood off the counter whistling some song.

"Please tell me you didn't kill them"

"No she's upstairs getting a lecture on why John Cena is the best wrestler ever" Harmoni rolled her eyes "Whats up with you?"

"Nothing, get those kids down here"

"Oi! Get down here!" Harmoni shouted up the stairs.

"Well I could of done that" Raven rolled her eyes as the four kids got into line. Raven handed them each a book and a pen, "This is for your lessons and trust me you may wanna take this seriously unless of course you want your fingers broken with a hammer"

"Yes Sarge" They all said except Georgina who's lip was still bleeding. Raven smacked her across the mouth.

"Sorry Sarge" She mumbled, she just wanted to go home now. Now she would of killed to be back with her mother instead of here with the psychos.

"Sarge may I go out tomorrow, I wanna catch up with my friends" Matt asked nicely knowing he didn't have to ask for permission.

"No" Raven said instantly another idea coming to her, "But as of Monday I'm putting in a point system, each point you get will be converted into weekend hours and that will dertimine if you can go out so maybe just maybe Matt you can go out next weekend."

"Yes Sarge"

"Good now, James and Georgina you two can go upstairs and continue on with your chores, Matt you can help Harmoni get dinner ready and Jamie as you were"

"Yes Sarge!" They were all starting to learn now.

"You know what was strange" Raven started as Harmoni and Matt started to peel potatoes. "On the way back from the store I exchanged a very pleasant conversation with one of the gentlemen down the road"

"Randy?" Harmoni teased like a child making Matt laugh.

"Yes Randy. It was a nice pleasantry but then it got weird"

"Weird how?"

"He asked for my number"

"And what did you say?"

"I said no of course, man why would you want some random persons number?"

Harmoni and Matt just shot her obvious looks,

"Yeah I get that to make a phone call but that would be like me going down the street straight to number twenty one and asking 'Hi can I have your number?"

"Raven the man wanted your number so he can call you and get to know you, its the first step in showing someone that your interested"

Raven shook her head "It still boggles me that a random wanted a random phone number" She kept ranting and going on about random people wanting her number.

"Is she still with us?" Matt asked as Raven paced the floor still talking.

"She ain't been with us for a very long time I'm afraid Matty. Raven stop pacing"

"It's just strange." Raven shook her head again.

"Well this is what your going to do, your going to write your number down and your going to go back down to him apologize for being a rude tart and give him your number"

"Why in the blue hell would I do that?"

"Because I'm very un-happy because Vampiro is away so unless you wanna put up with me breaking every sentimental object you have you will go down there"

Raven already had her jacket on, "Alright mother I'm going"

"And so help me God if you give him a false number!" Harmoni called after her.

"Damn it!"


	13. Escape

**A/N **Yes Raven is a tad insane with more than a few quirky habits. You'll see...

**Chapter 13 Escape**

"Its not gonna work" Matt said again as he, James and Georgina got ready for bed. Raven held a very strict routine and Matt had finally learnt it was just better if he followed it and besides he did notice that he was slowly becoming slightly better, well he wasn't so angry so that was a bonus.

"Of course it will work, its so simple she won't see it coming" James rolled his eyes at his friend while he brushed his teeth. "Gina you in?"

"Hell yeah. I ain't being stuck here with them" Gina tied her long blonde hair up and pulled out her own toothbrush "That bitch pulled my hair and almost ripped it all out"

"Yeah Raven will do that" Matt shrugged slightly glad that at least it wasn't him being beaten. "Well you guys have fun getting caught, I'm gonna go to bed and get some sleep"

They still had at least twenty minutes before they had to sleep but Matt was already tired and the thought of bed was very alluring.

"When did you turn into such a pussy?" James asked making Matt stop.

"I ain't turned into a pussy James, I'm just not stupid. You two wanna piss of the psychopath more fine, just don't involve me. Now goodnight"

Matt left the bathroom feeling immensly proud that for once he made the right decision.

"Ring damnit" Raven muttered again staring intently at her cellphone. She had been doing that for the past three hours. So far her telepathy wasn't working. "Ring, ring, ring!" Raven shook the phone hoping that would help, it didn't. She sat at the table her phone not leaving her sight. Everynow and then she would tell it to ring.

"Waiting for Randy to ring?" Harmoni teased coming down the stairs. She was down stairs alot more since Vampiro was away.

"Nah Bobby. Ring damn you!"

"Why you waiting on Bobby to call?" Harmoni asked getting a drink of water.

"Because when you shoot children with a crossbow the law gets mad, shoot a bad guy its a-ok"

"Yeah it don't work that way Rae"

"Does on my planet"

"Ok then" Harmoni said slowly, she hated it when Raven became detached, which was almost ninety percent of the time. "So are you waiting for Randy to call at all"

"Not really"

"Why he's obviously got a thing for you"

"Yeah but if he rings then I'm forced to share yet another pleasant convo"

"You say that like its a bad thing"

"You saying it isn't?"

"Just give the man a chance"

"Fine but if he kidnaps me and talks about friendship I'll never forgive you" Raven shook her phone again "And now its rainin so I might go and sit outside for a while. If it rings come and get me and while we're at it make sure those kids are in bed"

"Will do cap'n"

"And stop calling me that"

Around midnight James and Georgina made their way downstairs, not a sound could be heard as the rain washed down gently. Everyone had gone to bed and it was just them left awake. They truely thought that this was a good plan no matter what Matt had told them. Quietly they slipped their way across the floor. A slight bump in the night made Georgina jump, James grabbed her hand to calm down. Harmoni's fluffy cat Perkins shot across the floor and up the stairs, soaked to the core.

"I thought that was Raven" Georgina whispered to her new friend.

"Me too" James whispered back he showed a lot of confidence but inside he was a nervous wreck. With the skill of a ninja James slid the door open greeting the rain and a little wind. Closing the door behind them they slipped down the hill. By the time Raven got up they would be long gone. At least that was the plan. Halfway down the hill they were tripped up, falling flat on their faces they looked at the illuminating light to find Raven smiling soaked from head to toe.

"Oh we are in trouble aren't we?"


	14. Week of hell

**Chapter 14 Week of hell**

Raven dragged them both inside, redder than ever. In her angry state she roused Harmoni from her bed.

"Oh boy what have you two done now"

Neither of them could answer as Raven began to pace the floor, droplets falling over the floor. "Escaping! How could you? We live in a society of laws, haven't you learnt anything from those slasher movies where the dumb cheerleader tries to escape? Why do you think I made you watch all those movies? For fun? Well I didn't hear any one laughing? Did you? Oh except at that guy that does the sound effects" Raven giggled for a moment making beeping sounds and sounds like a chainsaw. "What was I saying? Oh right stay outta my booze"

"Sarge we're really sorry"

Raven punched James in the face, "Your not sorry yet boy, but you will be. Harmoni how long until Vampiro returns?"

"One week"

"Oh good, for the next week they are your's as long as you don't kill them you can do what you want"

"Sweet"

"And you two, by the end of the week you'll be begging to come back to me because Harmoni without Vampiro is pracatically a sadistic Nazi guard. Have fun"

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy this" Harmoni rolled her wrists happily making James and Georgina shake with fear, neither of them liking that look in her green eyes. "Now since you two gotta be up by six I would suggest going to bed but I think since you two are already up, you can run some laps in the garden for me. While I have a little chat to Raven. Now go"

They didn't need telling twice, both of them bolting back out to the rain. Harmoni could see them from the kitchen, they weren't doing much running. "Start running or I'll make you run!"

"I fail to see how" James muttered, unfortunately Harmoni heard him. Grabbing her gun she went out and shot at their feet making them both scream with fear.

"Do you mind! I'm sleeping here!" Iziah yelled from her bedroom.

"See now Iziah's awake, I hope your happy"

Not wanting to be shot at again they both started running. "Yeah thats what I thought"

"Are you sure about this Raven?"

"Yes, yes I am. Eventually they will learn" Raven answered making a coffee, Harmoni couldn't remember when the last time her sister had a sleep, she figured by the dark rings it was a while. There was no point in trying to tell her sister that because Harmoni knew she wouldn't listen.

"Ok and you wanna switch so gardening is on Monday and cooking is on Thursday?"

"Yeah give them a double dose of me and besides I'm picking that you won't wanna garden once Vampiro returns"

"Well he'll want me to take care of his plants"

"Good so we're all where we want to be and now I have to answer my text message. Who texts someone at one in the morning?"

"Idiots thats who"

Raven laughed "You read my mind."


	15. I can't take it anymore

**Chapter 15 I can't take it anymore**

After another failed date Randy headed home to his daughter. He didn't get it but Alana seemed almost happy that he had a date. All through out the time he got ready she kept asking him questions, when will you be home? Do you like her? Whats her name?

"Alana!" Randy called getting in the front door. After that bad date he was happy to be home even if that meant home with an impossible teenager.

"Hi, how was your date?"

"Bad" Randy muttered, "Real bad"

"What happened?"

"Lets just say she was a whore"

"Thought you'd like that" Alana suddenly snapped, Randy rolled his eyes

"Do not speak to me like that"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes stomping up the stairs muttering about how he probably messed up somehow.

Randy let out a deep annoyed sigh. He was coming to the end of his patience.

_A few days later..._

Randy was glad to be back at work, it meant being away from Alana and that saddened him more than anything. He was glad to be away from his own child.

"Is it illegal to strangle your own child?" Randy asked the guys in the locker room that morning. After another fight with his daughter he really wanted to hit something.

"Yeah Rand, it is" Hunter laughed. He was just happy his own children weren't as bad as Randy's, then again you really didn't want to be on the bad side of Stephanie either.

"Damn"

"However you can punt her as long as child services don't find out" Hunter laughed again, Shawn shushed him.

"Don't be mean, remember how bad your girl is"

"Hey Storm was never bad and at least my girl doesn't shoot people with a spear gun" Hunter shot at him.

"Hey! Leave Raven's mental issues outta this!"

"Wow suddenly I have it easy" Randy whistled at the guys talking. Randy didn't understand it but with DX it was always a competition about their children and Shawn always won.

"You know if you want help, you could always see Raven. She can make anyone behave" Shawn started. He really felt bad for Randy having to be both mother and father. His girls and Hunters girls had both even if they weren't biological.

"Nah, I'll leave it but thanks" Randy wasn't sure what good could come of helping the tiny psychopath for help. He had heard the rumors of what she did to those kids and even with the mood he was in he still didn't want Alana to go through that.

Shawn shrugged "Alright but your girl will listen to Raven"

"What makes you think that?"

Shawn shrugged again while Hunter let out a chuckle "You have no choice but to listen to her because she pretty much makes you"


	16. Womans work

**Chapter 16 Womans work**

Monday afternoon James, Matt, Georgina and Jamie headed out to the back garden where Harmoni was waiting for them. Since Vampiro was away the kids had learnt very fast that Harmoni was in no mood for anything let alone teaching. Harmoni had raked out a part of the earth so they could start. She handed them each a book and a packet of seeds.

"Theres a book on starting your own garden and those are seeds. I've raked you all a spot. Knock yourselves out." With her mood and teaching tactics she was lazier than Iziah. James purposely dropped his stuff,

"I am not gardening. Its womans work"

Harmoni just looked at him "Surely I'm not the only one offended by that"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Georgina asked hands on her hips.

"Exactly how it sounded Gina, _this _is bitches work"

"You make a very good point, I should really let you and Matt outta this because its not very manly" Harmoni tapped her chin thoughtfully "But instead I'm just gonna do this" She grabbed him so fast he barely had time to register what was going on. Harm pushed him face first in the dirt. He struggled to no avail, Harm was far stronger than he realised. After a few moments she let him up.

"You were saying?"

"Sorry Coporal"

"Yeah thats what I thought you said" Harmoni shot him an evil look "Now pick up your crap and get to work. I have my own gardening to do"

"Harmy can I just paint the rocks?" Jamie asked bouncing from foot to foot, even she knew her sisters mood was not to be tested.

"Sure can but nothing pink"

"Oooh can I paint them purple?" Jamie squealed, purple her new favourite colour.

"Knock yourself out Jam"

"Yay purpley!"

Harmoni shook her head as they set about setting up their own little gardens. Down the end was Vampiro's plants that Harm took care of while he was away.

"Is that?" Matt asked his cousin just noticing what Harmoni was pottering around with.

"Dope? Yeah it is"

"Do I even want to know?"

"So my husband smokes a little weed every now and then, he don't hurt no one except that one time he burnt himself on the end" Harmoni giggled at the strange memory. "Anyways keep working"

"Yes Coporal" Matt went back to his seeds as Harmoni rolled herself a joint.

"Can I have one?" James asked knowing that Harmoni would say no.

"No and if that thought even crosses your mind I will convince Raven to lock you in a room with a pissed off Iziah and my pissed off husband, not something you want"

"Like you could do that" James scoffed.

"Raven! If anyone touches my weed can I lock them in a room with Izzy and Vampiro while their in bad moods!"

"Sure!"

"See, told you. Now shush I'm trying to enjoy my joint"

Jamie was the only one to actually finish her job, her purple rocks discarded. Harmoni let it go for this week, next week she would put in my effort and so would they even if she had to make them.


	17. I need help

**Chapter 17 I need help**

Randy couldn't stop thinking about Shawns advice, could he really send his daughter to a psychopath like her? Randy had text her alot during the week and he had to admit he quite liked the small woman but still sending his baby girl over to her wasn't something he wanted to do. After work that night Randy headed straight to the hotel and spent the next five minutes staring at her phone number. He really wanted to dial but not to ask this favour, he wanted to ring for another reason but Randy knew with Alana the way she was, another failed date wasn't something she would deal with well. Taking a bigger risk than he intended Randy hit dial and began to pace as the ringtone came through.

"Hello Raven speakin"

"Hi Raven, its Randy. Have you got a minute?"

"Sure, whats up?"

Randy was silent for a moment, he didn't know how to ask this favour.

"Hello?"

"I'm still here. I wanted to ask..." "If I could take Alana because you've come to the end of your patience?"

"How did you know?"

She gave a soft laugh, one that soothed his nerves yet fired them all up again. "Dad rung me earlier asking me if I would help you if you asked"

"Ah, so would you be able too"

"I can but maybe its best if you stop by and see me first"

"Why?"

Now it was her turn to get nervous "Randy the way I deal with these kids isn't exactly orthidox and pissin you off isn't something I want to do because out of the five parents I have asking me the same favour your the only one that I can't take down"

"Well I think that girl could do with a few slaps" Randy laughed slightly, Raven had put him at ease just by being honest.

"Are you absoutely sure you wanna leave her with me?"

"Yes" Randy was surprised at how fast he said yes. "When can you take her?"

"Next time you come home you can bring her over, make sure to pack up all her stuff that she will need. Clothes and books in one box, everything else in another."

"Now about payment"

"Randy you don't have to pay me, I'm doing this for free"

"Why? Not many people are willing to take on five kids especially teenagers"

"I get bored very easily" Raven laughed before they said there good-byes.

Randy hoped he was doing the right thing.


	18. And Alana makes five

**Chapter 18 And Alana makes five**

Randy managed to get some time off three weeks after that phonecall to Raven. He was happy to think that at least Alana would be outta his hair and hopefully would learn some manners. Unlike the other teens, she couldn't wait to leave her father and releshed in the fact that she would be away from Randy. He tapped on the black front door, the gargoyle ringer shaking somewhat.

"You can go now, you don't have to stay" Alana snapped at him practically annoyed because he was still standing there.

Randy didn't trust himself to respond so he stayed silent while the door opened. Storm was on her way out to work so she called to Raven before heading on her way.

"Hey Randy" Raven held the door open so Randy could go in, Alana wasn't so sure about being here anymore. "So are you still sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah ditch me Randy, you always do" Alana grumbled.

In a flash of black, stinging pain rushed her cheek. Raven had slapped her right across the face.

"You do not speak to him like that"

"But-"

Raven smacked her again while Randy could only look on in shock not knowing what to do.

"Keep going Alana I'm in the mood for slappin someone"

Alana didn't say anything so Raven put her hand down. "Fall in!"

Randy had never seen kids move so fast, in less than five seconds all four of them were down and standing in a line. Raven had taught them well. In the weeks leading up to Alana arriving the four others had learnt not to mess with Raven and each of them was slowly making progress, they had even tried hard in their lessons which were still going on.

"Georgina, you can take Alana up to your room and get her settled in, Mathew and James can sort out her gear. Anything you take and I will know I will break your fingers. Fall-out"

They quickly went off to do their jobs while Raven took Randy outside.

"Sure you still wanna leave her here with me?"

"Yes, I love her but she needs a slapping"

Raven gave a short laugh "I imagine this must be hard for you and her mother"

"Her mother passed away" Randy said matter or factly

"I'm sorry to hear that" Raven shifted uncomfortbly for a moment, she had heard all about death, she was uncomfortable because hearing the fact that Randy was single was somehow...good. She didn't understand why she was thinking that. "Randy there is one more thing"

"Which is?"

"There is a one month no contact period. It gives her time to adjust to the schedule that I've got in place"

Randy nodded but Raven saw it in his stormy blue orbs, he didn't want to have no contact period with his baby girl.

"If your worried at any time, you can ring me anytime day or night and I'll let you know how she's going"

"Anytime?"

"Day or night, chances are I'll be awake"

He let out a sigh of relief, bending slightly he kissed the small girls cheek "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Raven couldn't help the bubble of excitement in her tummy.


	19. I hate bordem

**Chapter 19 I hate bordem**

Monday rolled around fast, being trapped with the psychos it was like all the days melted and they barely had time to register what was going on. Matt however liked it like that, he barely had time to be bored. After they were finished with their school work they all tramped downstairs ready for cooking. Raven had no longer scheduled the days, they were taught whatever Raven or the other girls felt like teaching, today was cooking. Matt enjoyed the cooking, he was getting pretty good at it.

"Right, heres your recipie for today. Copy that down then we can talk about the big project. Since we have five kids, one of you will be with me. So we'll have Gina and Alana, Jamie and James which means your with me Matty" Raven announced as they coped down their recipie and she set up the familiar bowls.

"Sarge what are we making today?" Matt asked as he copied down the recipie. Raven had a habit of making them copy down one thing but making another. Today was no exception.

"Pizza because I feel like pizza and I can't be bothered getting into another arguement with that fucking pizza place"

They ignored her comment and wisely kept working, they all thought that maybe Raven was acting with her insanity but they all saw it, half the time Raven was no longer on this planet.

"Is everyone done?"

"Yes Sarge"

"Right, you all have the pizza recipe so get started, there should be enough room in my oven for three pizzas and if not one of you will have to put it in later which of course will be me and Matty."

The kids started work, it was the only time they could freely talk about anything without the wrath of punishment so as they worked Raven heard all sorts of interesting comments. She could hear everyone but Alana. She was quite quiet and she began to wonder if her father was the problem because right now Alana seemed perfectly fine and happy to be here despite the fact that she had already been smacked twice and put on toilet duty.

"Have you had a chance to talk to Alana?" Raven asked as Matt worked on their pizza. She didn't do any of the work it was all up to her partner, Matt didn't mind he liked having to work on his own.

"Yeah, she seems quite nice. Makes me wonder why she's here"

"I guess she has a reason" Raven shrugged looking over the recipie again. "But you have made some really good prgress"

"I guess" Matt shrugged it off, inside he was quite proud that she had noticed. He had been trying really hard to be a better person.

"So wanna explain to me why you pushed your mother into a fridge?"

"Please don't make me talk about that"

"Are you even sorry about it, you could of really hurt her and the baby"

Matt sighed, since being here Raven hadn't bought up the subject until right now. He was so ashamed that he just wanted to bury it forever and never have to speak of it again. "Of course I am but I can't tell her that"

"Sure you can, well not right now but in a month or so you can but I'm still wondering why you did it"

"I was angry. They seemed to always back down the moment I played up, it was no longer a challenge"

"Lemme get this straight, you like being punished?"

"No I like challenges and I was running out of them while I was at home"

"Thats why you like it here"

"Yeah"

Raven thought about what he said "Well thats crazy enough logic to actually work, welcome to the club of crazy people. I'm president"

Matt laughed "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"Eventually if you keep showing her that you've changed and not resort back to that boy that deserves a smack in the head"

"Thanks Raven" He looked to his cousin greatfully "I guess I just really hate bordem"

"Me too Matty"


	20. Rocks

**Chapter 20 Rocks**

It was another lesson day when suddenly the silence was broken. Raven was in the lounge with the kids teaching them some first aid when the banging errupted on the door. Sighing she went to answer it, wrapped in un-needed bandages. On her doorstep were two gentlemen that she reconized but pretended she had no idea who they were.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what this is?" One of them snapped shoving a rock under her nose.

"Its a rock, is that all you wanted me for?"

"One of your brats threw it at my house" He snapped again, "I demand some payment to pay for the damages"

"Do not call my kids brats" Raven snapped back feeling strangely parental. "And I refuse to pay for your damages, for all I know you could of done that yourself and decided to blame us"

Before he could really lay into her, his friend stepped in, "Look sorry about him, my name is Alex and we're pretty sure that it was your br-I mean kids. We saw them running away after throwing it"

"Alright, point 'em out. Which two am I bashing today?"

Alex looked at the five kids for a moment before pointing out the two he saw running. "Those two"

"Alright"

"Look are you going to pay for my damages or not?"

"No, and now I'm bored of this conversation. I suggest that you get off my property before I open fire"

"What?"

"It means I'm going to get my shotgun and just start shooting so I would quickly get off my property"

The two men simply growled some insults before going away, they just wanted to leave after hearing that.

Raven shut the door and looked at the five kids. "You can all go except for you two, you two stay right where you are"

Fearing the worst the other three quickly got outta there, leaving two lambs for Raven's slaughter.

Pulling off the bandages she began to pace the floor wondering how the hell she was going to handle this. She decided to give them a chance to explain.

"So Jamie, Alana. Which one of you wants to explain how the rock ended up through the Miz's window?"

Neither of them said anything, Jamie mainly said nothing because she had no idea what was going on, she figured something big.

"Um Raven, I actually have no idea whats going on" Jamie spoke up trying not to squeal. She knew Raven got annoyed with her constant squealing.

"You may go, I would like to talk to Alana"

"Good luck Ally" Jamie patted her shoulder, in the short time she had been there Alana had become friends with the kids no problem so it made Raven wonder again if Randy was the problem.

"Wanna explain"

"You won't believe me" Alana shrugged, she tried to down play it but she couldn't help but wonder if Raven was going to snap. She had heard all about that.

"Try me."

"He said some things about Jamie, mean dirty disgusting things so I smashed his windows"

"Ok, start from the beginning"

"You asked Jamie and me to go to Toms and get some stuff, on the way I heard him talking about Jamie so on the way back I threw a rock through his window"

"What kind of things?"

"Dirty things"

"Like?"

Alana shifted uncomfortably "I can't repeat them"

"Sure you can, your free to repeat whatever it is that he said about my sister"

Alana blushed a deep red "He said he would like Jamie to suck him off and that he would have fun bending her over and..."

"And?"

"And fucking her until she screamed" Alana shivered in disturbance Raven however shrugged it off.

"Thats not as bad as I thought. Storm!" Raven shouted up the stairs. In a heart beat Storm was down the stairs.

"You screamed?"

"Can you go and find The Miz and by any means necessory find out if he said stuff about Jamie"

"He said Cena got there first" Alana finished

"What?"

"He said that John Cena was already doing it"

"Stop in at Cenas and ask him if he's banging my sister"

"Will do chief" Storm saluted before heading out.

"Alana, if your lying your fathers psychotic reign of terror is gonna pale in comparison to mine. Got it?"

"I'm not lying but I got it"

**A/N Was Alana lying? You find out in the next chapter but see if you got it right...**


	21. Iziahs warning

**Chapter 21 Iziah's warning**

While Storm went down to find the Miz, Iziah went down the backs of the properties and went straight to Johns. She had now just heard about their texting sessions and the fact that he had been calling her and other things to suggest that he showed an interest. According to Iziah if you wanted Jamie then you had to get through her first but John Cena was a big no-no for she held such hatred for that man she couldn't eveb fathom as to why she hated him, she just did. Instead of being polite and knocking on the door Iziah just barged her way through the back door. To say John got a fright when he saw Izzy standing in his lounge would be an understatement.

"I think its time we had a little chat Cena"

"Bout what?" John calmed down sitting back in his chair.

"Bout you staying the fuck away from my little sister"

"Do you see me near her?"

"You know what I mean John. Stay away from her" Iziah said he piece and headed for the door.

"What if I don't want too?" John asked standing up again. Iziah froze thinking about the short sentence.

"If you don't stay away from her I will make you"

"Ok" His tone suggested that he didn't quite believe her.

In a flash Iziah turned around and punched him in the jaw, "I'm serious Cena, stay away from my sister"

She was about to punch him again when the door rattled with life. Like it was her house she answered the door.

"Hey Storm"

"Oh lord what are you doing here?" Storm rolled her eyes looking at Johns fallen body. "Seriously? You just had to punch him?"

"Yeah I did"

Storm rolled her eyes again "John I have a question for you, are you sleeping with Jamie?"

"Oh that best be a no" Iziah growled almost lunging for him, Storm luckily grabbed her.

"No I'm not sleeping with her"

"Good and remember what I said" Iziah growled again stalking from the house.

"You should just ignore her, the one you gotta watch out for is Raven but of course Jamie has told you that" Storm said following her cousin out leaving John in a dazed lump.

All the way back to the house Iziah and Storm argued over her treatment of John, Storm knew there was no point trying to talk to Izzy about this unfair hatred she had for the chaingang soldier but still for Jamie she had to try. Iziah just grumbled and pushed up the hill and away from Storm.

"I take it she was at Cena's too" Raven said noting how Iziah mumbled about how much of an idiot he was before stamping her way down to her basement turned bedroom.

"Yeah and she punched him." Storm said taking off her coat. Alana was still sitting in the lounge waiting for her to return. "Well if it helps, two of them were telling the truth but Miz wasn't one of them"

"Well your off the hook Alana, you may go now although I should make you apologize to Miz"

"I wouldn't"

"Why?" Raven raised an eyebrow at her cousin, she swore she was the only one in the house that could control her psycho urges.

"Well lets just say he got a bit hand-sy so I had to punch him, repeatedly"

"Oh lord, is he still alive"

"Yeah but I wouldn't apologize to him for anything." Storm made her way up the stairs before stopping thoughtfully "If anything Alana next time you throw rocks at his house make sure you get him in the head"

Alana laughed along with Raven as Storm went upstairs to get ready for work.


	22. Open windows

**Chapter 22 Open windows**

Jamie stormed downstairs angrily, she had never known anger like this before and it scared the small girl to a point.

"Iziah!" Jamie stood in the middle of the lounge shouting angrily "Izzy get up here!"

"Jamie, why are you screaming?" Raven asked coming inside, Matt right behind her. They were working in the garden.

"Quiet small person, I'm screaming for Izzy"

"Alright I'm here, whaddya want" Iziah said coming up from her basement, red paint on her hands.

"How dare you punch him!"

"Punch who now?"

"You punched John!" Jamie stomped her foot "What did you do that for?"

"Because I don't like him"

"Well thank you princess because now he doesn't like me either!" Jamie shouted running back upstairs, hot tears falling from her face.

"Your welcome!" Iziah shouted up the stairs before going back to her basement.

"Should we help them?" Matt asked not knowing if he should interfere.

"Thats sweet but they gotta sort their own problems out besides Izzy will cave and say sorry to Jamie, she always does" Raven shrugged going back outside.

Dinner was quiet, well quieter than usual. Mainly because Iziah wasn't speaking to Jamie and Jamie wasn't speaking to anyone.

"Jamie" Iziah said quietly

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for hitting John, but I will not say sorry to him"

"Finally! Thank you and I'm sorry I called you a goat raping bitch"

"When did you call me that?" Iziah looked at her as the others laughed.

"When I went upstairs I shouted it out but you didn't hear me"

"Jamie I think your a bit confused, you didn't shout anything to me"

"Oh then I thunked it, the point is I'm sorry"

"Thats ok"

After the dishes were done Jamie headed upstairs to her room to get ready for bed. She was still upset that her sister had punched John after all he hadn't done anything to her but no Iziah always had to find an excuse to punch someone.

"Well if I knew you were getting changed I would of bought popcorn" John grinned from the window, it had been a while since he had climbed up the ladder. A slight bruise on his jaw.

"John!" Jamie bounced happily up to him and kissed him tenderly. "Hows the face?"

"Its fine, its just a bruise"

"Why did she punch you anyways?" Jamie asked as he climbed in through the window and pulled her into his arms.

"She wants me to stay away from you"

"And are you going to listen?" Her eyes shone as she traced her slender fingers up and down his muscled arms.

"Of course not" John grinned again kissing the young girl gently "But I was asked an interesting question"

"If we was sleeping together?"

"How did you know?"

"Because thats something Izzy would ask"

"It was Storm that asked"

"Or that" Jamie giggled as John picked her up and laid her down on her bed, his body falling ontop of her's. "What did you say?"

"I said no" John kissed down her neck, taking in her scent.

"Ooh what a bad man you are, you should be punished for lying" Jamie giggled pushing her hips up into the growing bulge. As fast as her fingers would let her she undid his shirt and threw it on the floor.

"Please don't punish me, Jamie" John whispered as her fingers made a beeline for his jeans.

"Sorry honey, but my bed has been made now we must lie in it, together, naked"

"Alright, if you insist"


	23. Smothering

**Chapter 23 Smothering**

Around midnight Raven got up and went into the kitchen to make her self something to drink. Her throat drier than the desert.

"Hey what are you doing up?" She asked spotting James watching some late tv, he had earnt the right to go to bed whenever he wanted, Raven called it time management because James knew he was going to have to be up six the same morning.

"Couldn't sleep" James shrugged, "Why are you up?"

Raven took a seat beside him "I never sleep, I'm a robot"

James laughed, now that he had given this place a chance he actually kinda liked it, and Raven wasn't bad if you were on her good side she even went as far as to help you when you needed it. He could see it now, she was trying to help and James needed all the help he could get.

"Raven I hardly doubt that your a robot"

"I could be" She poked her tongue out "Seriously you gotta be up at six, you should be asleep"

James didn't comment, he seemed to be thinking about something "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

"What happened to your mother?"

Raven let out a deep sigh "She died when I was fourteen, cancer"

"I'm sorry" James patted her hand gently, he had seen alot of movies where that sufficed as comfort. He couldn't explain it but in the time he had been here, he had become attached to Raven, he liked her and a part of him hated that she was sad. "My mother died too"

"Looks like we have a lot in common"

"When your mother died, did your father smother you?"

Raven gave a slight chuckle "Oh yeah. If you looked smothering up in the dictionary you'd see a pic of my father"

"And mine" James said somewhat bitterly.

"Is that why your so angry at him?"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Have you looked at this from his point of view?"

James looked at her oddly for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I mean look at it like this, your father only had to worry about being a father and now suddenly he has to be a mother and a father. There are motherly things that you need for healthy development and now suddenly your father has to figure out what that is. He's only human James"

"I know, but hes so controlling. I'm not even allowed a girlfriend"

"Parents worry about strange things, your only son becoming a father at sixteen and having no job, no money and no means of survival"

He laughed a little, "Yeah I got it, hes just being cautious"

"James let me tell you something about parents, they want the best for their children, they want the world for them even if they have no idea how to give it too them"

"I just want him to stop smothering me"

"Sadly that won't ever happen, but maybe if you can man up and proove to him that you ain't gonna make mistakes then maybe just maybe he'll back off a bit" Raven patted his shoulder before heading back to her room with her hot drink. "Now I would get to bed and get some sleep, tomorrow we're starting some good old fashoined sports and you're gonna need the energy"


	24. Enigma & the Game

**Chapter 24 Enigma & The Game**

Just after the lunch the next day Raven and Storm took the five kids out to the middle of the street. Raven decided that they needed some excerise and she really wanted to see what Alana and Matt held sports wise, seeing as how their parents are athletes. She made them line up so they could do some warm up excerises. Their neighbours looked at them in fascination as Raven yelled out instructions. After the warm up, Raven told them that they were going to play a little soccer. Setting up some orange cones, she was met with some groans. Everyone groaned except Jamie and Alana.

"So everyone that doesn't want to play soccer raise your hands" Raven said her foot resting on the ball. Gina was the first one to put her hand up. Quick as a flash Raven kicked the ball at her face.

"Ahh!" Gina screamed putting her hands up and smacking it away.

"Good defence, your the goalie" Raven got the ball and put it back down, "Anyone else that doesn't want to play?"

Wisely none of the kids said no now, they quickly learnt they were going to play whether they wanted to not. "Thats what I thought. So we'll have Gina, Matt and James against Storm, Alana and Jamie."

"Are you not playing Sarge?" Alana asked timidly.

"I'll be the ref, Storm take it easy on them, don't be mean"

Storm laughed, "Unless they get outta line?"

"Exactly. Right start" Raven tossed the ball into the middle and the game began. Storm decided to make it a fun game instead of serious compitetion, at least they would have a break from work.

"No one will give me the ball" Jamie pouted trying to chase it but to no avail.

"Go Jamie, you can do it!" John called from the other end of the street cheering his secret girlfriend on. Raven laughed as she stuck her foot out and took the ball from Matt,

"Here Jam!"

"Yay ball!" Jamie kicked it as hard as she could sending it through the cones. "Yay points!" Jamie lifted her shirt up and started to dance around like a plane.

"Nicely done Jamie" Gina laughed, kicking the ball straight into Alana. Like a pro she dribbled it up past the other players and smoothly kicked it through the goal line.

Raven was very impressed at the skill of the young girl. "Very impressive Alana"

"Thanks"

"Thats not fair, they have a pro player" James said in mock outrage.

"Technically we have two" Storm added in "I used to play too"

"See, how unfair that is? Two pro players and John Cena is the cheerleader"

"Hey you have a cheerleader" Gina laughed flinging her hands around, "Hey Matty what ryhmes with duck?"

"I know! I know!" Jamie jumped up and down making the others laugh. The game lay forgotten for a moment. Raven let it go and let the kids be kids for a while, they weren't hurting no body and besides they were finally acting like normal kids instead of brats. Gina was the first one to sit down beside them, claiming not to feel well.

"You look fine to me" Raven said raising an eyebrow. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing really, just nervous about my mother coming tomorrow"

Gina was the first one to earn a visit from home and some weekend hours, to Raven it prooved her theory that women were smarter than men.

"You'll be fine Gina and if your not you can have some of my special ice cream"

"I'm afraid to ask what that is actually"

"Nothing bad I assure you" Storm laughed sitting down with them. She looked at the kids with growing pride, right now Alana was teaching Matt, James and Jamie some soccer moves and they were actually listening. Raven got up and started to play with them, dragging Gina with her. As Storm watched her kind-of stalker Jeff Hardy came and sat with her. Raven left them alone and let them talk noting the delight on Storms face.

"I was actually wondering if I could have your number" Jeff said slightly shyly, he wasn't usually the one to ask out random girls let alone random strippers but Storm was something different and whatever it was about her, he wanted to get to know. Storm was a bit hesitant in giving a random person her phone number but it was Jeff's brilliant green eyes and beautiful coloured hair that made her relent.

"Sure" Storm scribbled it down on his hand for him. "Do you always ask for random numbers?"

"Yeah, in fact I'm going to go down the entire street and ask for everyones numbers then I'm gonna dial them"

"Might take you a while Jeff"

"Not really Storm" He gave her a wink before getting up "I better get started"

"I guess I'll see you around"

"Indeed you will" He kissed her hand softly before going home.

"Ooh" Raven teased imitaiting what Jeff had just done. "Somebody likes you!" She kept teasing as the others joined in.

"Yeah yeah, whatever" Storm blushed a slight red, "Shut it Rae, or I'll tell the whole street that you wanna be friends with them"

"Ok I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Triple H asked coming up them. "Hey Storm"

"Hey Dad, sorry because she was teasing me about the guy that might like me"

"Well he would be an idiot not to like you" Hunter laughed taking a seat next to his daughter. "So who is it?"

"Jeff Hardy" Storm said somewhat dreamily.

Hunters face drained off all colour and playfulness, "Stay away from him Storm?"

"Why? Is he sceretly a killer?"

"Just stay away from him, I don't want that scum anywhere near my child" Hunter growled "Promise me you'll stay away from him"

"Fine" Storm put her hands up in defence, "But can I know why you hate him so much?"

"Because I do, now just stay away from him"

"Alright already, just keep your pants on"


	25. Pawns

**Chapter 25 Pawns**

Another day over with and again Raven was sitting in her favourite chair commanding her phone to ring. So far no luck yet. The rest of the house was quiet and enjoying a peaceful easy night. Raven had eased up on the punishments towards the kids, simply because they had earnt it, they had all learnt that she was the boss now and it was just better to listen.

"Ring damn you, ring!" Raven almost dropped the phone when it actually did ring. "Hello?" She had hoped for her boss Bobby, instead she got Randy. She wasn't sure why she felt that happy.

"Hey Raven, hows things?"

"Things with me or things with Alana?" Raven teased slightly, his soft laughter through the phone bought an unknown thrill up her spine.

"You got me, just wanted to make sure she was alright"

"She's fine, shes doing very well actually" Raven said honestly "She's very good at sport so that obviously comes from you"

Randy laughed again "She got her attitude from me as well"

"I had no idea you were a stroppy teen that needs to be smacked"

"Smacked, no. But I'll take a spanking if your giving it out"

"Maybe later" Raven laughed, "Seriously though Ally is doing fine and so far shes the fastest learner"

"Glad to hear it, so anymore slaps across the face?"

"Nah thats what I mean by a fast learner but you should know she did throw rocks through the Miz's windows"

"Yeah I know, he won't shut up about it or the hot crazy girls"

Raven chuckled "Yeah I guess thats us"

"Well I must agree with the hot part"

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. But if anything else happens with Alana I'll keep you in the loop"

"Thanks, and I was wondering if I could see her next weekend, I have a spare few days"

Raven could hear it in his voice, his respect for her weird rules. He was also trying to be better even if he hated it somewhat. She looked at the calendar, technically she had one more day to wait but cutting some slack she let it go.

"Sure, I'll tell her in the morning however you understand that if shes naughty I'll have to cancel it"

"Thats fair I guess. You run the house with an iron fist huh?"

"Its more of a crossbow but you get the point"

Randy chuckled again "Well I'll let you go, its late and I should be sleeping"

"Have a good sleep Randy"

"I'd sleep better if I had some sort imagery to put me to sleep"

"Well imagine I'm there with you and your doing what it is you do best" Raven laughed before she said good-bye.

"Well that was interesting" Storm remarked from the doorway, giving Raven a massive fright. She had been listening in to the conversation.

"Must you do that?" Raven snapped annoyed rubbing her chest, "Your gonna give me heart failure"

"Very interesting" Storm repeated ignoring her comment

"What?"

"That phone call"

"What about it?"

"You like him" Storm said her white eyes shining. "Your letting Ally slip one day and you don't let anything slip"

"Its one day, it prooves nothing" Raven said dismissively, "I don't see why one day can't slip"

"You want to see him again, thats why your letting it slip"

"Whatever"

"Just admit he's attractive"

"Fine, I admit the man is attractive but I have no intentions on acting on it"

"Why not?"

"Because his daughter is under my care, it would be conflict of interest and I refuse to use her as a pawn to get what I want"

"And you want her father?"

"See? Conflict of interest." Raven pointed out "Besides I was helpin him, he has to be both mother and father and a wrestler. We know how hard that is"

"Yet I don't see you helping James' father or Gina's mother" Storm pointed out "Why not just ask him out?"

"Because I told you, conflict of interest and his daughter is not going to be used as a pawn not while I'm around"

"Ok just answer me this, say Ally never came here and Randy asked you out would you say yes?"

Raven let out a defeated sigh, "Yes I would"

Neither girl heard Alana slip back up the stairs to her room, making herself a silent promise. One way or another she would make her father happy because even Alana saw it, he hadn't been happy since her mother passed away.


	26. Soup ladles

**Chapter 26 Soup ladles**

Raven couldn't shake that feeling, the feeling that _someone_ was hiding _something_ big from her. She had no rational explaination for her reasoning but being Raven, she didn't need one. It stayed with her throughout the rest of the week and was still with her when she woke up Sunday morning. Watching the kids getting ready to go out she figured out what was being hidden, now she just needed to proove it thinking of her plan she laughed outloud making everyone look at her.

"Inside joke"

"Between you and the aliens?" James joked helping Georgina with her jacket. She had to admit that was sweet.

"I only talk to martians so in your face"

"Yeah you got me, well done"

"So where are you all going and when will you be back?" Raven asked finally rejoining their reality.

"Me, James and Gina are going to the mall" Matt said filling in the chart.

"I have no idea where Dad is taking me" Alana answered fiddling with her hair, Raven could tell she was nervous just from the way she fiddled.

"And I'm going to see Dad!" Jamie squealed jumping up and down "I'm totally gonna kick his ass at scrabble"

"Alright have fun" Raven looked at the chart, "Jam you have to be home by four, Alana by three and you three gotta be back by two"

"Yes Sarge"

"And no loitering" Harmoni joked coming downstairs "Because people really hate that"

"And they say Raven's insane" Jamie giggled not understanding what loitering meant. She figured something dodgy.

After they were all gone Raven looked to Harmoni thoughtfully "Can you cook some soup for dinner tonight?"

"Sure" Harmoni shrugged "May I ask why?"

Raven explained her plan and recieved even stranger looks from her sister "Why don't you just ask?"

"Because you know what will happen, besides this will be more fun"

"Alright if you say so"

"And can you get Gina to help you"

"Sure" Harmoni looked at her "Raven are you sure your ok, you seem more out of it than usual"

"I am fine really. Like those kids I can't wait for this to be over"

"We're all waiting for that Raven"

Her plan lay forgotten for the next few hours and while the kids were out the older girls were finally allowed to relax and do their own jobs. Right on two James, Gina and Matt came in the door and headed straight upstairs, their faces flushed with happiness. Until dinner time they were still free to do what they wanted. Each of them saw the perks in listening to Raven, it had been a while since they were tortured. They happened to like not being tortured. Right on three Alana burst in the door and fled straight upstairs, Randy looking very confused.

"Everything alright?"

"I don't know" Randy ran a hand over his shaved head looking at the small girl, "She was asking some strange questions and when I said I didn't know she just said she had to go home now"

"Well she hasn't exhibited some strange questions to me, shes been quite fine"

"Are you saying its my fault?"

"Of course not, only she knows whats going on in her head so I will ask her whats going on"

Randy sighed, "Everything was fine until she asked me about what I had been up too and when she heard I went on a date she started to ask weird questions"

"I'll talk to her and see whats going on with her"

"Thank you"

"So how did the date go?" Raven teased keeping the jealousy inside her.

"Don't you start" Randy laughed handing her an envelope, "This is two tickets to the next RAW show, I would like Alana to be there"

"I'll see that she gets it but you understand one of us will be there"

"Well I could only hope its you" Randy winked before going on his way.

The rest of the day was uneventful and peacefaul, Raven tried to talk to Alana but she didn't want to talk so Raven didn't push. She was happy to go to RAW with Alana and it gave the young girl something to look forward to. Her plan lay forgotten for several weeks until one day it reared its ugly head. Raven got James and Gina downstairs and asked them to sit down.

"We would like to ask you a few questions" Raven started as Harmoni looked on. "Firstly have you seen my soup ladle?"

"No"

"Are you two sleeping together?"

"No"

"Ok so explain to me why my ladle is missing?" Raven said giving them a chance to explain before she delivered the punch line to her own weird joke.

James shot a quick glance at Gina before looking to Raven and Harmoni "I think that maybe Harm took it"

"Your blaming me? Nice move" Harmoni laughed, she actually didn't see that coming.

"Well I'm not saying you did take it and I'm not saying you didn't take it but the fact of the matter is since you cooked dinner the ladle has been missing" James said making his case.

"You know with that logic you would make a very good lawyer" Raven reasoned before calling Iziah up the stairs "Iziah can you take James and Gina and give them a sex ed lesson please"

"Sure"

"Why are we doing sex ed?" Gina asked confused at how this conversation was going. It seemed to flip flop with no purpose.

"Well I'm not saying you are sleeping with James, and I'm not saying your not sleeping with James but the fact of the matter is that if you were sleeping in your own bed you would of found the ladle by now"


	27. A trip to RAW

**Chapter 27 A trip to RAW**

"Well that was completely usless" James remarked as he and Gina made their way up from Izzy's bedroom. They had been attending her weird sex ed class since Raven found out about them.

"If you two wanna be boyfriend and girlfriend then fine but you will pass her class first" Raven put in as she got ready to go to the arena with Alana.

"But her class is weird, and stupid" Gina complained

"And besides we know all about safe sex Raven, we learnt it at school"

"Don't remind me" Alana muttered darkly coming downstairs in a nice pair of blue jeans and a wrestling shirt, she showed her loyalty to her father by wearing it.

"If you know all about safe sex then where have you been putting all the used condoms?"

Neither of them said anything, the thought of saying they haven't been that far yet hadn't occured to them, besides they figured Raven would know they were lying anyway.

"My point exactly. Alana lets go"

"Have fun guys"

"Oh Lana can you get me your dads autograph?" Gina asked hopefully

Ally laughed "I'll see what I can do Gina"

"Oh and can you get John Cena's?" James put in, "I wanted Shawn Michales but Raven won't let me near him"

"If he signs your deal then can we go?" Raven tapped her foot inpatiently, the little hand on her watch turning really fast.

"Alright I'm coming, man its like hanging out with a child" Alana rolled her eyes heading out the door with Raven.

When the girls got there they bought some food and made their way to their seats, Alana talking excitedly about the program and about seeing her father wrestle.

"Well lets get this over with, bring on the hunky men in spandex" Raven laughed sitting down with Alana.

"This is gonna be so cool"

The show was amazing and neither girl could recall the last time they had seen a show like this. The main event held Randy in a match with his arch-nemisis CM Punk, both of them cheering loudly for Randy. To their happiness Randy won the match and even scored an extra RKO on Punk.

"Well I have to say that was a lot of fun" Raven commented getting up from her seat. "Lets see your dad before we gotta go"

"Ok" Alana beamed she was practically bouncing which reminded Raven of Jamie, she would have a field day here. After showing the securty their passes they made their way down the halls towards Randy.

"Well if it isn't little Raven Venom" Punk sneered at her as they made their way through the people. "Thought we had security so people like you were stopped were coming from back here"

"Punk I would watch it, I will not hesitate to kick your ass again"

"Yeah whatever" Punk barged past them, Alana looked at her,

"I take it you two don't like each other"

"No, hes a giant douche that needs to be shot again" Raven muttered darkly going through more people. To her annoyance they were stopped again this time by the Miz and his friend Alex Reily.

"Well look who it is"

"Oh man, what is it? Asshole day?"

"You owe me money" He sneered at Alana just completely ignoring Raven.

"Look no one is going to give you any money so just piss off"

"Why, what are you going to do about it?" Miz snapped at the small girl annoyed that she wasn't swooning over him like all the other women.

Raven merely pulled out her taser and zapped him in the chest, Miz fell to the ground shaking at the electricity sweeping his veins. "Here's the deal you piss off and I'll make sure your boy walks" Raven held the taser at Alex, promptly he took his friend and got away.

"Idiots" Raven muttered again putting the taser back into place.

"Has anyone ever told you that your a psycho?" Alana laughed glad that she was with Raven and away from Miz.

"Yeah I've heard" Raven knocked on Randy's door.

"Hey you made it" Randy hugged his girl happily, he really wanted to hug Raven for bringing her but didn't.

"Well you have some time with her before we go so you guys do that and I'm gonna go exploring and look for some fried oyster skins."

"Why?" Alana asked knowing that in some weird way she was going to regret it.

"I love fried oyster skins" Raven said somewhat dreamily before leaving them alone.

An hour later Raven was back with a bottle of coke in her hands and a bandage on her left hand. "Sorry for coming back so early but I think we should be going now"

"Ok, dad it was good seeing you" Ally hugged him happily before getting up. She knew first hand that it didn't matter to Raven if he was there, if she didn't listen then she would pay for it.

Raven handed her the taser, "Wait for me by my car, I'll be there very shortly."

"Ok" Alana slipped it into her pocket, hoping that she didn't need to use it.

"So what did you wanna talk to me about?" Randy asked shoving stuff into a duffel bag. "Nothing bad I hope"

"No, I had a chance to talk to Ally and she didn't say much" Raven fidgeted for a moment, she really didn't want to ask him this but she knew she had to, just to get it out of the way. "Randy I have to ask is there anything you could of done to trigger this behaviour?"

He raised an eye brow at her "Like?"

"Anything, something in the past you have done that could trigger her to act like this"

"No" He gave her a look "It sounds as though your blaming me"

"I'm not blaming anybody, but she seems to be fine with me but the moment she has you mentioned she flips out"

He breathed heavily stepping closer to her and it made Raven regret giving her taser away. "I haven't done _anything_ to her, I love my daughter and I would never hurt her. How dare you accuse me of doing something to her, who do you think you are?"

"I'm the girl who's been put in charge of raising your daughter." Raven said standing tow to tow with him. She didn't believe for a second that she could take down the legend killer but if she was going down then she was gonna go down swinging, just as she always did. "And for the record I don't believe for a moment that its even possible for you to do anything to hurt her but look at this from my point of view, how do you think it makes me feel having to ask you something like that. I have to figure out whats wrong and try and fix it and the moment I try to elimiante that possiblity I'm the bitch. You asked me to take her so get used to hearing things you don't want to" Raven looked at him coldly before leaving "Just think about that _Viper_ your not the only one thats angry at what I just asked you"

It wasn't the best note to leave on but the psycho beauty truely believed she had made a good point. She was asked to take control of five troubled teens and figure out what was wrong with them, she had tried but she had to ask the parents some offending questions and when she did she was the bitch blaming them for their kids problems. Raven wasn't blaming anybody she just had to ask the questions and try to stop their bad behaviour before it destroyed their lives, like it had done her.


	28. Forgiven so fast

**Chapter 28 Forgiven so fast**

Raven didn't tell Alana what had happened with her father, she didn't want to ruin the progress she had made. She knew that Ally would get mad and then she would have to be punished for acting out and Raven didn't want that to happen. Instead she just said it wasn't important, Raven still felt like the bitch even though she knew she had to ask. When they got home Ally went straight up to bed still gushing about the night. Raven added some more points to Alana's name before grabbing a cold drink. She still thought of Randy and possibly how mad he was.

"Hey how was the night?" Gina asked coming down to say good-night. Raven could tell she had something on her mind. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, the night can't get any worse"

"How do you tell your mother that your in a relationship when you know shes gonna freak?"

"Just tell her and introduce her to James. She will come around eventually. Parents always do"

"Are you ok?" Gina asked concerned, Raven seemed different since coming home and Gina found herself wanting to help.

"Yeah just got problems of my own. Seriously just talk to her and introduce her to James and tell her privately that your not doing anything silly. Shes probably just worried about you"

"Thanks Raven and don't worry I'm sure that your problem will work out"

_Yeah ok, things are never that easy for me_ "Thanks Gina, head up to bed now you'll need your energy for the morning and stick to your own bed tonight"

Gina laughed "Yes sarge"

The one night she hoped no one would call her phone recieved a fair amount of calls, after getting off the phone for what felt like the millionth time she contemplated switching it off, knowing that she wouldn't she answered the recent call.

"Hi Raven"

"Randy! Are you going to yell again?"

"No I'm not going to yell" He gave a soft chuckle before going on. "I wanted to say I'm sorry"

"I should be saying that to you"

"Yeah but I had no right to go off like that, I'm sorry if I scared you"

"Sweet as, I'm used to it but I meant what I said, I'm only doing what you asked me too"

"I know and you know I would never hurt her. I love her too much for that"

"I know that but I had to ask, its apart of my job"

"Wanna call it even?"

Raven laughed feeling much better "Sure and while we're at it, did Alana ask anymore weird questions?"

"No but she seems to really like you, you don't think shes a lesbian do you?"

Raven had to laugh again "No Randy she isn't gay"

"Had to ask"

"Thats ok but would it bother you if she were?"

"Her uncle is gay and that don't bother me so if she were gay it wouldn't bother me"

"Ok well I'll let you go now and I'm sorry Randy"

"Thats ok, would it be ok to see her next weekend?"

"Sure"

"And I hope to see you too geogeous"

Raven chuckled as they said there good-byes.

"Why you so happy sister" Iziah asked making a rear appearance.

"No reason, just thinking that maybe people aren't so bad"


	29. This is why I wanted what I wanted

**Chapter 29 This is why I wanted what I wanted**

The kids showed their improvement in leaps and bounds, they not only listened and learned but they had steadily earnt back everything that had been taken away, instead of prison it was becoming a home. Raven was still having her little chats to the kids about what was going on with them, she found that a lot of their problems were easily solved. The only one that hadn't opened up yet was Alana, she seemed very content on keeping whatever was going on in her head to herself. Raven didn't want to push as that would only cause more problems. On a very rare occasion Iziah was up from her room with the kids going through the big project with them.

"And your saying shes allergic to potatoes?" Matt asked again as they went through meal ideas for their project. They found that Raven held a lot of food allergies which cut out a lot meal ideas, the kids weren't quite sure whether they could believe Iziah.

"Yeah, now how about some sort of noodle dish?" Iziah put ideas forward but the kids kept rejecting them, they simply weren't good enough.

"No, how about some sort of pizza?" James suggested, that idea was shut down too.

"I've got it! How about pasta?"

"No Gina, not good enough" Matt slammed his fist down on his open palm "We need something that will make her go OMG!"

"Pasta could do that" Gina argued "You don't know"

"Stop it, if your not allowed to fight to the death then you can't fight at all" Iziah put in before they could argue some more.

"How about Iziah cooks something nice like a noodle dish and we can do that berry cheesecake she likes but can never be bothered making, she'll enjoy the simplicity of it and the fact that we worked together" Alana suggested quietly hoping that her idea was good enough.

Matt finally smiled "Yes! Thats sounds good."

His smile made the girl blush, quickly she looked away as he started to take down notes and make a plan. The others seemed happy that at least that part was over and now they could focus.

"How does that sound for a plan?" Matt said some time later Now they were all glad to be away from Matt while he was in the kitchen, he was starting to turn into Gordon Ramsey mixed with Raven, they weren't sure which was worse.

"Sounds good, she is totally gonna love her birthday" Gina smiled as Matt handed out their copies of the idea sheet.

"And I'll get Storm to get the ingredients" Matt finished

"Oh and some vodka" Iziah put in, they all looked at her.

"Why vodka?"

"I'm thirsty"

"Alright, whatever" Matt shook his head as James went to get Storm from her room.

After the idea had been explained Storm was on her way to Toms to pick up the ingrideints and Iziahs vodka. She knew that Raven wouldn't like her birthday any more than usual, Raven always hated the day she was born but she knew Raven would appreiciate all the effort they were putting in so she had to give the kids some credit. Going up and down the small aisles of Toms she cursed herself for not bringing her Ipod, at least she could block out all her annoying neighbours. It was when she was deciding which cream cheese to get when she heard the words that would define her day and mood.

"Storms not gonna find out"

She reconized it as Jeff, he was talking to someone about her. She froze where she was so she could listen to more. He was over the next aisle not caring who over heard his conversation.

"You would think you would feel bad"

"You would think so but no" Jeff chuckled "Besides its gonna be so sweet when that big nosed faggot finds out I banged his daughter"

"You haven't even done that yet"

"Yeah but I will and when I do it'll be twenty for fucking her and a hundred for pissing Hunter off."

Storm saw red, Jeff was only using her to make her father pissed. She felt like such an idiot. Not knowing what else to so she dropped her stuff and stalked down to his aisle. Jeff's face lost all colour when he saw her, he tried to speak to her but Storm wasn't having it. Without warning she viciously punched him in the face breaking his nose. Tom just looked at her wanting an explaination from the tall girl. He knew Storm so whatever he had done he probably deserved it.

"He was staring at my cleavage" Storm said darkly slamming some money on the counter and stalking out of the shop.

She was so angry she couldn't think straight. How many women had he done this too and why didn't her father just tell her? In her angry hurt state she went over to her fathers.

"Tell me again why I should stay away from Jeff Hardy" Storm said when her father answered the door. Tiredly he ran a hand over his face.

"You don't want to know Storm"

"Yeah I do" Storm said not willing to leave until she had heard the entire story. "So just tell me"

Sighing Hunter led her through to the living room, he bought her a coffee before sitting down with her. "Jeff's only interested in one thing, his next high. He gets off on using women like his playtoys, they usually lose their value once hes fucked them, I don't want you on his hit list"

"Yeah well I won't be. It turns out that he only wanted me to piss you off" Storm sighed heavily "Why do you two hate each other?"

"Because we used to do it together" Hunter said heavily, Storm looked at him in shock,

"Dad thats disgusting! How could you?"

"Hey I was younger then and I wasn't married"

"So what happened?"

"I grew up, I guess Jeff still isn't there. The point is I don't want you to be one of those women that suddenly lost value because Jeff is finished with them"

"Well we were secretly seeing each other, a few dates and some texts but I over heard him talking today at Toms"

"Storm please tell me you didn't"

"No! What kinda girl do you think I am?"

"I'm hoping a smart girl that wasn't swayed by the words of that lying douche bag"

"No Dad I wasn't" Storm finally smiled "I broke his nose though"

"Thats my girl" Hunter patted her hand gently "This is why I wanted you away from him. You are too good to be his playtoy"

"Well don't worry because if he comes near me I'm gonna kill him"


	30. Broken

**Chapter 30 Broken**

Storms mood hadn't improved much by the time she rolled out of bed two days later. She hated that she was starting to really like Jeff and he turned out to be a giant wanker. She still angry about what she had heard and every inch wanted to punch him repeatedly, she knew that would be a bad example but she still felt like he deserved it. When Storm got downstairs she found the kids all lined up and Raven pacing. She hadn't done that in weeks because the kids had been behaving, everyone has their slip ups.

"Whats going on?" Storm asked going straight to the coffee.

"We have ourselves history" Raven remarked still pacing "You realise this has never happened partly because this is a first"

"Someone want to explain?" Storm looked at the kids because Raven was off in Raven land again.

"All five of them are in trouble because of you"

"Me?"

"They heard all about what happened with Jeff and decided to get revenge for you"

"Wow" Storm was touched in a way, they wanted Jeff to hurt because she was hurting. It was rather sweet.

"Yeah unfortunately as much as I'm proud at their loyatly they still fucked up so I'm trying to come up with a suitable punishment"

"What did you do to him?"

"We painted his house" Matt shrugged "We were just trying to help him as we noticed it needed a fresh coat of paint"

Storm went outside and looked down the road at Jeff's house, the entire house was painted messy splashes of pink and purple, on the front door in big bright bold letters was the word faggot. It would take him forever to get all the paint off.

"Wow" Storm said again "You guys actually put a lot of work into that. I'm a little surprised and touched"

"He deserved it, he was a pig" Ally scoffed "Who does that, uh hello we have feelings"  
"Yeah and he gives the rest of us a bad name now every woman will think we're like Jeff Hardy" James added in

"Why would you care what other women think when you have a girlfriend?"

"See its starting already"

"Alright I want you all to run twenty laps of the house, no one can rest or have a drink until its done, you all have to do twenty now move it" Raven ushered them all outside, at least Jamie would be tired by the end of it. Grumbling slighty they all trooped outside and began running.

"It was rather sweet what they did" Storm said still looking at the munted house of Jeff. "Stupid bastard"

"Yeah but they still fucked up, " Raven was cut off by pounding feet and screaming, "Raven!"

"Alanas collapsed!" James yelled terrifyed, both girls rushed outside to find Alana in a heap by the shed. She was pale and barely moving. Raven being the first on the scene was the first responder,

"Storm call an ambulance and tell me when you have" Raven shot at her checking on her breathing. "Ally can you hear me?"

Alana didn't respond so Raven went straight into making her analysis, around her skull was blood, it looked as though Alana had fell and split her skull open a little. Raven did what she could but Alana would have to go to the hospital. The ambulance arrived shortly after Storm called them, lifting her up they made sure Ally was still alive. After the ambulance was gone Raven went back to pacing,

"I really don't wanna call him"

"You know you have too Sarge" Storm said softly patting her shoulder, both girls were extremely worried about Alana but they knew she would be fine but the worry was still there.

"Yeah I know" Raven pulled out her cellphone and dialled Randy, "Voicemail" "Hey Randy its Raven, call me when you get this its really important, thanks"

Raven clicked the end button and grabbed her coat "I'll go to the hospital and make sure there not screwing anything up"

"I'll wait here with them because there all worried about her"

"Sweet"

The trip to the hospital took about twenty minutes but thanks to Ravens driving it took her five, she was still worried about Alana even though they had no reason to be. Going to the front desk the ederly looking blonde woman was quite helpful giving her Alana's information.

"Hey Ally how you going?" Raven asked looking at Ally laying in the hospital bed reminded her of herself all those years ago.

"Hey Raven, I'm sorry" Alana sit up a little, pain rattling through her skull. "I'll finish my laps later"

Raven gave a small chuckle, "You don't have too your injured and I'm not that heartless and if I was it still don't matter because Matty did them for you"

"He did?"

"Yeah apparently I'm a heartless bitch like that"

"I don't know what happened, one minute I'm fine the next I was falling"

"It sounds as though you have diabetes and your blood sugar was down" Raven commented looking at her chart as a nurse walked in.

"Is there a reason your here Raven" The nurse looked at her rudely before snatching the chart back.

"Yes there is Melanie, I'm visiting Ally so shut it"

Melanie was about to say something when Raven pointed at her like a child "Ah shut it, you know me Mel, I won't hesitate to kick ass"

Melanie didn't say anything as she checked on Alana, Alana just looked at Raven who gave her a sly wink. At last she left leaving the two girls alone.

"Wow you pick fights with pretty much every body"

"She deserved it, when I was in here she was a bitch"

"Why were you here?"

"I had a really bad leg injury" Raven shrugged as her phone started to ring, "That will be your dad"

"Please don't tell him I'm here" Ally suddenly begged "Hes had enough from me I don't want to cause anymore trouble"

"Sorry Ally-cat I have too" Raven flipped the phone up "Hey Randy"

"Hey whats up?" He sounded panicked rightfully so.

"Ally had an accident, shes at Shadyside Hospital. she fell over and cracked her skull open a little, she's fine now but shes also a diabetic which is something no one wanted to share with me"

Randy didn't say anything he just hung up, possibly to rush over to his baby girl. Raven put her phone away and looked at Ally, "He's on his way now"

"Oh hes gonna be so mad"

"Why would he be mad?"

"Because its my fault hes lonely" Alana confessed laying back down, guilt flooding herblue eyes. "He hasn't had a proper gilfriend since me. Women seem to love him right up until they find out about me, then they just stop liking him, he blames me, I know he does"

Raven gave a sigh "Ally he doesn't blame you and hes not mad, hes worried about you. I know he is. His main concern is you and how your feeling, he only wants you to be happy."

"Then why hasn't he made a move on you? You two are perfect for each other"

"No we're not, I'm too broken to be loved" Raven said sadly before shaking herself out of the trance "Your dad doesn't want to have a realtionship if its going to upset you, thats why hes alone"

"I don't want him to be alone, I want him to be happy"

"Believe me, he will be happy as soon as you come home and don't resort to your old ways. You know I quite envy you kids."

"You said you were too broken to be loved, what did you mean?"

Raven didn't say anything for a moment, just as Randy came in "I'll tell you another time, now I'll leave you two alone. Randy I'll wait for you outside, we need to talk."

Raven shot a sad look at Randys back before retreating outside to the waiting room.


	31. OMG

**Chapter 31 OMG**

Randy looked at his daughter quite worried, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Dad, sorry to pull you from work"

"Don't worry about it" Randy looked her over again "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a low thats all. I should of told her I was diabetic"

"Yeah maybe one of us should of told her that" Randy rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes for the last time, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Do you like Raven?"

"Shes cool"

"I mean" Alana started before her eyes rolled back into her head, the machine beside her buzzing loudly as she began to shake.

"Help!" Randy shouted ringing the bell, several nurses and doctors came running. Randy was shoved out of the room while they figured out what was wrong.

"Randy! What happened?" Raven asked hearing the buzzer and seeing the rushed nurses. "Is everything ok?"

"Something happened to Alana" Randy answered still glued to the door, "Her eyes went back into her head and she just started shaking and went all pale"

"It sounds like she went into diabetic shock, she'll be fine"

Randy looked at her darkly ready to yell when she continued "My sister Iziah has diabetes too and shes had diavetic shock besides Allys a tough girl she can pull through"

Randy closed his mouth opting not to yell at Raven "I should of told you"

"You think" Raven rolled her eyes "Sorry but thats the kinda thing you don't wanna keep from someone"

"Will she be ok?"

"Yes, the body just needs some help in getting back some sugar. The doctors can do that"

"What happened to her?" Randy looked at her accusingly "My daughter is in the hospital Raven"

"She had a low and when she fell she smacked the back of her skull and don't you even think about blaming this on me" Raven said defensively, in a swift movement his mood had changed and it immensly pissed Raven off.

"You were suppose to keep her safe"

"Would you prefer it if I left her where I found her?" Raven snapped before she softened, he was a concerned parent that just needed to be angry at someone, she didn't know why but she figured that deep down that Randy didn't mean it. "Randy I know your concerned but she will be ok, I give you my word on that"

Randy looked at her before cutting her some slack, "How can you be so calm at a time like this"

"Because I have faith and I believe she'll be ok"

"How can you have so much belief?"

Raven looked at him for a moment, she finally saw something in him. He had lost his way just as she did and now he had to be his own guide and Alana's, yeah because life was certainly fair. "Sometimes believing is all you have"

"Mr Orton?" The nurse Gloria said coming out, she was quite small and tubby for a nurse and her blue eyes showed that she didn't really want to approach him given the major height difference.

"Is she ok?"

"She's quite fine now, just a diabetic shock to the system, we'll have to keep her in overnight for observations but she should be fine now" Gloria gave him a reassuring smile "You can go in and see her now, she's asking for you and Raven"

Once Gloria had gone Randy looked at Raven smiling for the first time since coming to the hospital "Thank you"

Raven didn't know why he was saying that to her as she felt like she hadn't really done anything "Anytime"

In a blur Randy had two big hands on either side of her face, his lips pulling her into a hot searing kiss. As fast as he kissed her he pulled away. Without another word he went in to see Alana.

Raven touched her lips with her fingertipes _What in the blue hell was that about? _


	32. Disappointment in all forms

**Chapter 32 Disappointment in all forms **

Ever since that kiss Raven had been in a weirder mood than usual, she wasn't communicating that well, most of the time she was in Raven land and it was getting harder and harder to get through to her. Alana came home the next morning, her father dropping her off. Randy didn't say anything to Raven about the kiss which was probably good because Raven hoped that he wouldn't bring it up, she had no idea how to deal with it. He was just as pleasant and neither of them wanted to rehash what happened at the hospital. Raven hadn't told anyone what happened, it was something best kept to herself.

"How ya feelin Ally-cat?" Raven asked when she had resettled in

"Good, sorry I didn't tell you"

"Water under the bridge, now you can do those laps for not telling me"

Alana just looked at her in fear, she wasn't sure she could run around the house twenty times. Raven just laughed "I was kidding, relax."

"Oh thank god, I thought you were serious"

"I wish I lived on the moon"

"Why?"

"I like the moon" Raven smiled, making Ally fear for her current state. Like everyone else she thought that maybe Raven was joking about being insane but the proof was all there, Raven wasn't all there in the head, she had more than a few screws loose. "But enough about the moon, tomorrow is graduation at school, that must be exciting"

Alana shrugged, "Yeah are you gonna be there?"

"Of course. Matty wants me to go and oddly enough so does James, Gina and Jamie"

"Well Raven we have been her a little over six months, we've grown attached to you"

"Aw thanks" Raven giggled feeling a little guilty "Now go and say hello to the others, they are really worried"

"Ok"

While Alana went upstairs Raven had to deal with another phonecall, now she was hoping it was Randy. Instead it was her boss Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, how are you?"

"I got a job for you, Clarance Dexter. Do you think you can get down to south of 98 in about half an hour"

"Yeah" Raven said slowly, for the first time in ever she didn't want to work, she just wanted to go back to bed and dream of Randy. "It depends on the aliens"

Bobby knew all about Raven's head issues but she was the best he had. "Raven are you sure your ok to work"

"Yeah I just had...stuff and...space mexicans"

"Raven are you sure you can get him? I don't want you working if your going to put yourself in danger"

"I'll be fine, how long do you reckon I'll be gone?"

"If it all goes well you should be back the day after tomorrow" Bobby answered shuffling through some papers. "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes Bobby, have I ever let you down?"

"No"

"My point exactly, I'll be there in about twenty minutes, I just sort some stuff out first"

"Ok and are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes for the last time now stop acting like a space mexican"

Raven quickly packed a bag and grabbed her crossbow, she knew that she would now miss the graduation but her job always came first, it was the main thing that kept her from remembering the dark parts of her life.

"Guys! Fall in!"

In an instant everyone was downstairs including Storm, "Guys I have some bad news" Raven started once they were all in there line, she let Alana off for being slow because of her head injury. "I've been called into work so I'll miss the graduation tomorrow but if it helps at all when I get back in a couple of days you will all be graduating from here and afterwards you will get to go home"

They all started to grumble and moan, they didn't hear the part about going home or another graduation, all they heard was Raven was going to miss there school graduation.

"You said you would be there" Jamie said her eyes pooling with tears, "Now your going to miss it"

"I'm sorry but I've gotta go, I can't avoid it"

"But you promised!" Jamie cried before running upstairs. Instantly Alana went up to see if she was ok. The other three just looked at her sadly before turning away and going upstairs.

"Don't be so hard on them Storm, their disappointed because I let them down" Raven handed her a list of instructions, "When they calm down get them to do this and we can get this sorted when I get back"


	33. Graduate

**Chapter 33 Graduate**

Raven returned as she promised two days later looking very happy and a lot more easier to talk too. While she was tracking down Clarence Dexter she had some time to think about Randy, she decided she was going to just let nature take its course. For now she had more important things to take care of, now she had to get through the graduation. While she was away Storm took care of all the finer details like informing the kids and the parents about the mini graduation. Some of them thought it was too soon but it wasn't to Raven, she really felt that the kids were ready to go home and besides they could always come back if they prooved that they weren't ready.

"So did you catch the bad guy?" James asked as she walked in the door, the others crowded around her like she had just returned home from some fancy trip and she had bought them presents.

"Did you tell them what I did for a living?" She looked to Storm who shrugged guiltly.

"They asked, and besides they wouldn't be quiet"

"Fair enough" Raven laughed putting her stuff down "Yes James I got him, I always do"

"Have you ever been shot at?"

Raven tried not to roll her eyes at the question, it was always the first right up there with do you ever get scared "Yes I have"

"Have you ever been in a fight?"

"What, In general?"  
"No with one of your bounties"

"Yeah, tons. One of them ripped my shoulder outta place and tried to throw me around like a rag doll"

"What did you do?" They all asked enthralled by her job, in their time here they had come to admire Raven like a hero, something she thought was weird in itself.

"I stabbed him in the leg then kicked his ass into submission" Raven answered getting a drink "But enough about my job, are you guys ready for tomorrow?"

"Yes Sarge, are you serious that we get to go home?"

"Yeah I am but you realise that one slip up is enough to get your asses back here and the second time around is always worse"

"We get it Sarge" James rolled his eyes which earnt him a slap across the face

"Sorry I've been wanting to do that for a while" Raven said as James rubbed his cheek

"Your quite mean you know that"

"Yeah I do" Raven grinned going out to her room.

The next afternoon the stage was all set for the mini graduation, the day after was Ravens birthday so the kids would stick around for that then their parents were free to take them home. As Raven and Storm pulled back the furnature in the lounge and set up some chairs she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness, these kids had evolved right in front of her eyes and now she had to say goodbye, it hurt far more than she realised and no matter how she tried she couldn't shake the feeling.

"Your gonna miss 'em too huh?"

"Yeah, you know I was thinking how about we do this again? It gave us something to focus on and people to bash"

Storm gave a wry chuckle "Sure, but I don't see how we're gonna find parents stupid enough to leave their kids with us"

"Well we had five already and for the record they weren't stupid they were broken"

"Beside the point, I bet they won't be doing that in a hurry"

"Well if we did our job right, they won't have too" Raven smiled pulling the last chair into place "There we're done, now we just gotta wait until people arrive"

"Can I ask why exactly are we doing this?" Iziah asked coming up the stairs in her best clothes, surprisenly none of it was covered in blood.

"Because they have worked so hard on improving and they deserve it" Raven answered making Izzy groan.

"Am the only one that thinks this is lame"

"Yes" Storm and Raven said in unison. In a way it was weird but the way they saw it, these kids deserved a mini graduation for merely surviving, not to mention they were starting to act like grown-ups and started to think about their futures, so yes they deserved a graduation.

"Alright but do I have to be nice?"

"Yes"

"Fine but I won't like that either"

"Didn't expect you too Izzy, now I have to get the door so be nice"

"I'm always nice so shut up" Iziah muttered as Raven opened the door for her father and her uncle.

"Hey guys"

"Hey sweetie, so where is everyone?" Shawn asked looking at the empty chairs and wondering if this was another one of his daughters pranks.

"Not here yet but the kids are upstairs so if you wanna go and see Jamie, you can"

"Why thank you" Shawn said going up the stairs to see Jamie. Hunter talked to Storm about how she was. It seemed that the incident with Jeff was now forgotten and she had moved on, Hunter wasn't sure how much of that was true as Storm was an expert at hiding her feelings. It was her pure white eyes that helped her so much, nothing could be dechipered through white, at least that was the theory.

Raven started to pace again realising that pretty soon Randy would be here and she would have to speak to him. She still hoped that he didn't bring up that kiss because that could of been really awkward. Pretty soon she was opening the door again to her uncle Page and James father, Clayton.

"Thank you for coming, they are really excited to see you guys"

"Are they fixed yet?"

"Page there not machines, you just can't pull out the wires and fiddle until you get the right combo" Raven rolled her eyes taking his jacket,

"From what your uncle tells me you wouldn't hesitate to give that a go" Clayton laughed. Raven had to admit that both men looked better since having a break, they looked as though they had gone away on a very long vacation.

"Yeah well whatever works I guess" Raven shrugged opening the door for Gina's mother "Nice to see you again Nura"

"Thank you dear, is Gina alright?" Nura shook off her coat and hung it on the hook. "Hope she hasn't given you too many grey hairs"

Raven forced a laugh, her nerves about Randy coming to the surface "Not anymore than usual besides I like the grey it goes with the silver"

"I'm glad one of us likes the grey" She laughed before shooting a look at Clayton who was talking to Page and Shawn. "You never told me there were eligable men here"

"Must of slipped my mind Nura, if it helps hes single just like you"

She smoothed down her long blue skirt "Yes that does help dear"

"You mingle and I'll get the kids down here"

She left them all to chat as she flew up the stairs trying not to laugh.

"So you guys ready?" She asked sitting down on James bed, they were all in their graduation robes made by Storm and Alana. They all looked so grown up Raven found that hard lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah we're ready, what about you are you ready for your birthday tomorrow?" Ally asked helping Jamie with her robe, the young girl was busy feeling the silk than doing it up.

"Not really, I don't like being reminded of the day I was born"

"If it helps we have a good surprise for you" Matt informed her, that didn't help but Raven pretended it did just not to hurt any feelings.

"It does help, thanks"

James looked at his watch "Well its almost time so lets get down there"

"Yeah lets get this over with" Raven said following them downstairs.

After everyone had been seated Raven took her position up front, it certainly bought back memories of her school graduation. "Friends, parents and for some reason John Cena" She just looked at him for a moment while the small crowd laughed "Moving on, we are here to witness five teenagers graduate hell, and I mean that litterly." Raven started purely making it up as she went along. "A little over six months ago five teens came to me, bratty and selfish with a little help and torture, six months later they leave teens that I am proud to be assiciated with, they leave me proud members of society" Raven paused before going on. "To our prize giving, yes there are prizes. Without further a-do lets get this under way. Coming first in cooking Mathew Page"

He shook Ravens hand as he accepted his hand made diploma, he couldn't help the smile on his face as everyone clapped. "Coming first in gardening and all things to do with horticulture Jamie Lee Michales"

"Yay me!" Jamie cheered making everyone laugh as she skipped to get her piece of paper. "Look Dad paper!"

"Yeah Jamie! Whoo!"

Raven couldn't help but laugh, her sister lightening the mood with her random-ness. "Moving on, coming first in human bio, Georgina Browne"

Gina's mother clapped loudly, little tears forming in her green eyes. This graduation meant more to the parents because Raven had taken them in full time, not only did she make them smarter (in a way) but she had helped them to become better people. Raven shook her hand before giving her the diploma. Gina's mother couldn't help but clapping louder than anyone, instead of the usual embarrassment Gina merely embraced it, it was proof that her mother did love her more than life itself.

"Coming first in advanced mathmatics James Smith" Raven handed him a bit of paper before shaking his strong hand, "Just so everyone knows advanced maths is extremely hard but James can do most of it in his head and thats not supossed to be possible so he really deserves that award."

"Thank you for that Raven" James said as the others laughed again, out of the corner of her eye she noticed his father whisper proudly to Nura.

"Your welcome, and last but certainly not least coming first in not one but four subjects including PE and psychology Alana Marie Orton"

"Yeah Alana!" Randy and John cheered making the girl go red. Raven just looked at them. "Thank you for that gentleman, may I go on?"

"Yes of course" Randy grinned at her, her belly doing flips.

"That was so embarrasing" Alana whispered taking her bits of paper.

"Thats nothing compared to my father" Raven whispered back before she sat down. "Ladies and gentleman our graduating class. Mathew Page, James Smith, Georgina Browne, Jamie-Lee Michales and Alana Marie Orton"

Proudly the parents clapped for their children as Raven said there names, each of them glowed with happiness, after all the pain they were finally good enough to join society.


	34. No survivors

**A/N **Yes this is the end, DW there is a part too and thank you to everyone that has reveiwed and enjoyed, you all get 2000 4kids points IDK what it means either...

**Chapter 34 No survivors**

Raven groaned pulling herself out of bed, today was the day the kids all went home and also her birthday. She wasn't sure which was worse but she had a feeling things could only get worse. Pulling on some clothes she flashed back to the hospital and the crazy drama, why couldn't her life be simple? Why couldn't people just leave her alone and let her live in peace? Because life was unfair and it didn't care for her plans of being left alone. Finally feeling ready to face the day she headed inside to the kitchen, the kids surprise still lingered in her head.

"Surprise!" They all cheered as she came in. It was just the kids and her sisters around and they had decorated the lounge with streamers and balloons to celebrate the day Raven was born.

"Wow its so bright" Raven commented as she was led to a seat by James. She was the guest of honour.

"That was me and Ally" Jamie said poudly fiddling with the streamers, "Do you love it Raven"

"I really do" She was honest with her response, the kids had put in a lot of effort for her birthday despite the fact that they should of been happier that they were going home today. "You guys went to a lot of effort thank you"

"Your welcome now we have presents" James said giving her the first gift "This is from Gina and me"

Raven wasn't sure whether or not to open it but seeing the delighted look on their faces she couldn't bring herself not to open it/ Peeling off the paper she unwrapped a beautiful silver necklace and a glass swan. They had made them from scratch.

"Wow there beautiful, thank you" Raen slipped the necklace on promising never to take it off. "Whos next"

"This is from Matt, Jamie and me" Ally pushed a present forward "We hope you like it"

"Im sure I will" Raven undid the wrapping to find a brand new tool set. "Oh wow, thank you so much. Totally love it"

"And this is from all of us" Iziah said bringing out the cheesecake that was her birthday cake. Complete with candles and everything. They all sang happy birthday to her and for the first time in her entire life she actually enjoyed her birthday.

After the celebrations Raven helped the others to pack their gear, most of their stuff that was confiscated they didn't want back, they could get along without it.

"So you guys must be excited" Raven commented helping Alana zip up her bag.

"I am! Finally away from you guys" James joked "Nah I'm only joking"

"Thats ok we're excited that your leaving James"

"Aw I'm gonna miss you too Raven"

"Thats still Sarge thank you" Raven poked her tongue out at him "Seriously though you guys have a chance to proove that your better than the brats you still see today, be better than that"

"We will but am I the only one thats gonna miss this house"

"No Ally I'll miss it too but I'm sure Raven's door is always open"

"Of course it is, to everyone but James"

"Thanks man"

"Seriously though, Matt is right, my door is always open for you guys so don't be afraid to use it"

"Thanks Raven, I'm really gonna miss you" Ally hugged her as the door rattled.

"Matt! James and Gina!" Storm hollered up the stairs.

Raven hugged them each, "You guys will be fine without me just remember that I can and will find you if you fuck up"

"We'll miss you too Raven" They laughed as they grabbed their gear and headed to their parents.

Jamie was the only one that was staying seeing as how she lived there so it was really only Alana that had to wait. Alana was nervous about going home, simply because she didn't know what to expect, with Raven she knew what she was meant to be doing every moment of the day, with her father it was like a guessing game, and she always seemed to lose.

"Alana! Your dad is here!" Storm shouted up the stairs, Alana was busy having a girly chat with Raven something else Raven had never done.

"Looks as though its time to go"

"You will be fine Ally I give you my word" Raven hugged her again before going downstairs with her.

"Hey dad"

"Hey yourself, hey Raven"

"Alana why don't you put your stuff in the impressive truck thats parked down my hill, I need to talk to your Dad"

"Sweet and thank you Raven"

"Anytime Ally"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Randy asked putting his sunnies in his shirt. Raven fiddled nervously with her shirt buttons.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out for coffee with me sometime," She had no idea why she was asking but she figuered that she had nothing to lose. He looked at her slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yeah I guess I am"

Again he was uncomfortable, and Ravens heart lept into her chest "Thats a no, ok plane crash and there were no survivors"

"I don't think its a good idea, for Alana's sake"

"I understand completely, forget I asked"

"I wouldn't go that far, we'll call it a raincheck" Randy kissed her cheek gently. "I would love to have coffee just not right now"

"Looking forward to it"

"Me too"


End file.
